Bound in Blood and Shadow
by Arielen
Summary: Die Schatten der jüngeren Vergangenheit scheinen James T. Kirk auch bei der 5-Jahres-Mission nicht loszulassen zu wollen. Kurz vor dem Verlassen des Förderationsraums wird der junge Captain mit dem düsteren Geheimnis einer Yeoman und einer völlig unerwarteten Bedrohung konfrontiert ...
1. Der Captain und sein Doktor

**Titel:** Bound in Blood and Shadow

**Reihe:** Bloodbound-Trilogie 1

**Genre:** Drama, Freundschaft Abenteuer

**Charakter(e)/Pairing(s):** James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard "Pille" Mc Coy, Nyota Uhura und dazu diverse OC's

**Staffel/Spoiler:** spielt nach Star Trek: Into Darkness

.

.

**Kurzinhalt:** Die Enterprise ist zu ihrer Fünf-Jahres-Mission aufgebrochen. Zeit also, um voller Neugier und Hoffnung nach vorne zu blicken und alles zu vergessen, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen ist.

Doch die Schatten der jüngeren Vergangenheit scheinen James T. Kirk und seine Crew einfach nicht loszulassen zu wollen. Kurz vor dem Verlassen des Förderationsraums wird der junge Captain mit dem düsteren Geheimnis einer Yeoman und einer völlig unerwarteten Bedrohung konfrontiert ...

.

.

**Anmerkung des Autors:** Eine weitere Geschichte um Star Trek: Into Darkness, diesmal eine, die nach dem Film spielt, und der erste Versuch seit langem auch einmal wieder einen eigenen Charakter einzubringen, um den sich das Abenteuer dreht. Das ganze war so übermächtig, dass ich dafür sogar „Wenn der schlafende Tiger erwacht", habe pausieren lassen.

Shirin Kazan ist vom Rang her übrigens ein Petty Officer (Bootsmann, Korporal), in der klassischen Serie auch gerne einmal als „Yeoman" bezeichnet und damit nicht nur eine einfache Assistentin.

Bei ihrem Hintergrund habe ich mich von der Folge in der klassischen Serie und dem Roman-Zweiteiler: „The Eugenic Wars – The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh" von Greg Cox inspirieren lassen, das meiste ist aber frei erfunden.

.

.

* * *

.

.

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich fühlte mich rundum fit und verstehe gar nicht, was du eigentlich von mir willst!" knurrte James T. Kirk unwillig und folgte mit den Augen den Bewegungen seines besten Freundes und langjährigen Weggefährten Leonard „Pille" McCoy, der ihm nun den Tricorder buchstäblich unter die Nase hielt und die Anzeigen studierte.

„Tja, mein Guter, das ist notwendig, da du dich kurz vor der Abreise vor den routinemäßigen Untersuchungen gedrückt hast. Also hole ich das jetzt – wo wir Zeit genug haben, nach. Und jetzt halte bitte noch einmal kurz still."

„Pille, du weißt, ich hatte eine Menge zu tun. Die ganzen Sitzungen mit dem Kommando der Sternenflotte, die Besprechungen mit dem Wissenschaftsrat der Förderation und was sonst noch alles dazu kam, haben verdammt viel Zeit geschluckt. Außerdem hast du mich im vergangen Jahr mehrfach bis auf meine Knochen durchleuchtet, um ja nur sicher zu sein, dass ich wieder in Ordnung bin. Das müsste doch für den Rest meiner Lebenszeit reichen!"

„Das wohl kaum. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du bereits klinisch tot warst und dein Leben nur dem Zusammentreffen einiger glücklicher Umstände und dem ganz besonderem Blut dieses Bastards Khan zu verdanken hast?" erwiderte der Arzt bissig. „Ich musste mir sicher sein, dass die Behandlung keine Auswirkungen auf dich hat, obwohl ich mir bis heute nicht sicher bin, ob der Mistkerl nicht vielleicht doch auf dich abgefärbt hat. Außerdem war die letzte Untersuchung bereits einen Monat vor der Abreise und nicht erst in den Tagen davor!", fügte er genervt über die Ausflüchte seines Captains hinzu. „Inzwischen sind wir bereits über vier Wochen im All unterwegs. Also habe ich als dein Arzt jetzt jedes Recht, dich durchzuchecken."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das irgendwelche Folgeschäden geblieben sind, oder?", lachte Jim und bereute es im nächsten Moment.

„Physisch sicherlich nicht, das kann ich dir unter Eid attestieren, da läuft alles wie geschmiert. Aber wie sieht es eigentlich da drin aus?" fragte McCoy mit einem schiefen Blick und tippte Kirk leicht gegen die Schläfe.

„Du weißt, die Auseinandersetzungen mit Admiral Marcus und Khan haben dich seelisch und geistig an deine Grenzen gebracht. Mit einer solchen Vorbelastung wächst natürlich auch das Risiko, einen Raumkoller zu bekommen." Seine Augen wurden schmaler. „Sag mal - hattest du in der letzten Zeit vielleicht Alpträume, in denen gewisse Vorkommnisse oder Personen eine unangenehme Rolle spielten?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht" kam prompt die Antwort. Für einen Moment verdüsterte sich die Miene von James Tiberius Kirk. Er presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass genau auf dieser Untersuchungsliege vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr und vielleicht sogar an fast der selben Stelle ein Mann gesessen hatte, der ihnen allen fast den Tod ... und – wenn auch eher unfreiwillig - ihn selbst nur kurze Zeit später ins Leben zurück gebracht hatte.

„Du nimmst also an, ich soll dir das glauben?", sein Freund zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin nur Arzt, kein Seelenklempner, aber das sehe selbst ich ... du nagst immer noch an dem, was vor einem Jahr passiert ist.

„Unsinn. Das ist purer Blödsinn!" Hastig überspielte der blonde Sternenflottenoffizier die aufkommenden Gefühle von Beklemmung, Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.

„Du denkst, du kommst bei mir damit durch? Jim, ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere hier auf dem Schiff. Verdammt noch mal, Nimm das jetzt nicht auf die leichte Schulter!"

„Pille, mir geht es wirklich gut", verteidigte sich der Captain energisch.. Es ist alles vorbei – vergeben und vergessen. Ja, das damals es war eine bittere Lektion, aber ich habe sie verdammt noch mal gelernt", erklärte er grob.

Mit einer schroffen Handbewegung in Höhe seines Halses fügte er hinzu: „Und nein, ich werde die Enterprise und ihre Crew nicht noch einmal in eine solche Gefahr bringen, sondern gleich kurzen Prozess machen, wenn uns wieder so ein genetisch aufgewerteter Bastard wie Khan über den Weg läuft und glaubt uns austricksen zu wollen!"

Er stützte die Hände auf die Liege, um sein wütendes Zittern zu unterdrücken und krallte dabei die Hände so fest um die Kante, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Etwas ruhiger fügte er hinzu, wohl wissend, dass er sich selbst belog ... „Jetzt denke ich nur noch an die Zukunft, an den unbekannten Raum, in den wir vorstoßen, die Zivilisationen, die wir kennen lernen und nicht zuletzt die Geheimnisse, die auf uns warten."

Als er dann jedoch bemerkte, dass sein Freund weiterhin skeptisch blieb und etwas wie „Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht" murmelte, machte er eine weitere unwillige Kopfbewegung und sprang auf. „Bist du jetzt endlich fertig mit deinen Untersuchungen? Ich muss langsam wieder auf die Brücke zurück."

McCoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Halt, Jim. Ich habe Spock bereits informiert, dass du ihn etwas später als geplant ablösen wirst, weil ich dich zu einer gründlichen Untersuchung in die Krankenstation zitiert habe. Er hatte nichts dagegen, noch ein wenig länger auf dich zu warten. Also stehen wir nicht unter Zeitdruck", meinte er mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Und vielleicht brauche ich sogar noch ein bisschen länger."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich der Captain dieses Schiffes bin und hier etwas zu sagen habe?", versuchte Jim nun seine Autorität auszuspielen, aber er sah schon an dem Gesicht des Mediziners, das er auf Granit beißen würde.

„Nicht hier. Laut irgendwelchen Statuen der Sternenflotte habe ich die Oberhoheit auf der Krankenstation, denn ich bin immer noch dein Arzt ... aber warte: Ah, die Analyse deiner Blutwerte und Vitalwerte gleich durch, dann kann ich mehr sagen."

McCoy legte den Tricorder zur Seite und wandte sich dem Touchscreen neben dem Untersuchungsbett zu. Ein leises Signal erklang, als die entsprechenden Berechnungen beendet waren und abgerufen werden konnten, was er dann auch tat.

Jim runzelte die Stirn als die Sekunden verstrichen und zu Minuten wurden, während der Arzt von Datei zu Datei sprang und alles besonders aufmerksam und lange studierte. „Und? Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?"

Warum wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass sich sein Freund jetzt absichtlich noch mehr Zeit ließ und seinen Zwischenruf ignorierte?

Weitere Zeit verging. Als ihm der Geduldsfaden riss, knurrte der Captain ärgerlich und wechselte zu einem dienstlicheren Ton über:.„Doktor McCoy! Bin ich in Ordnung oder nicht? Vergeuden Sie bitte jetzt nicht meine kostbare Zeit."

„Äh, Jim, hast du gerade eben etwas zu mir gesagt?" Der Arzt gab auf und heuchelte nicht mehr länger vor, dass sich auf die Anzeigen konzentriert hatte.

Nun endlich drehte er den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Es ist so weit alles in Ordnung, aber du solltest, wenn du schon aus Langeweile wegen der Routine an Bord dem Essen zusprichst, zusehen, dass du etwas mehr Ausdauersport und Kampftraining in deiner Freizeit treibst, meinethalben auch in deinem Bett", sagte er dann mit einem Schmunzeln. „Du hast nämlich derzeit etwas zuviel Fett auf den Rippen angesetzt und die Fettwerte in deinem Blut sind an der Grenze zum Bedenklichen!"

„Ist das alles? Ich werde mich drum kümmern und in der Sporthalle demnächst ein paar Runden mehr laufen, ein paar Gewichte mehr stemmen oder vielleicht gleich mit Chief Hendorff in den Ring steigen um die Fäuste fliegen zu lassen." Der Captain machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist doch die einfachste Übung von der Welt und in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen ist mit meinem Gewicht wieder alles in Ordnung."

„Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt. Ich werde mir beizeiten deine Trainingspläne und die Messwerte der Fitnessgeräte abrufen und dann nachsehen, ob du dich auch brav an meine Ermahnungen und Empfehlung hältst", erklärte der Arzt todernst, wenngleich auch in seinen Augen der Schalk blitzte.

„Sonst werde ich dir eine knallharte Diät verordnen. Dann gibt es erst einmal keine Country Potatoes, keine Spare Ribs, Milchshakes und andere fetttriefende oder übermäßig zuckerhaltige Lebensmittel mehr, sondern nur noch Grünzeug. Du solltest dir an deinem ersten Offizier ein Beispiel nehmen, der weiß genau, wie ausgewogen er seine Ernährung gestalten muss."

„Spock." James T. Kirk schnappte nach Luft und wollte zu einer ausführlicheren Erwiderung ansetzen, doch McCoy machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung und lachte amüsiert auf. „Und nun verschwinde!", sagte er dann. „Ich habe nämlich noch ein paar Spezialisten mehr auf meiner Liste, die sich wie du bisher vor dem routinemäßigen Gesundheitsscheck gedrückt haben. Und die will ich mir höchstpersönlich vorknöpfen."

„Okay, dann gebe ich dir hiermit die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Captains, diese säumigen Herren und Damen noch ein wenig mehr zu durchleuchten und quälen wie mich."

„Als ob ich dafür deine Erlaubnis bräuchte!" McCoy sah seinen Freund schief an, schmunzelte dann aber auch. „Ich mache bestimmt keine Unterschiede zwischen dir oder unbedeutenden Crewman, auch wenn die mehr Mitgefühl verdient haben als du..."

„Ach wirklich? Das nehme ich dir nicht ab." Jim schlenderte zur Tür, blieb dann aber trotzdem noch einmal in ihr stehen. „Ach so, bist du heute Abend in der großen Messe mit dabei. Ein paar Mädels aus der Crew haben einen orientalischen Abend organisiert. Du weißt schon ... exotisches Essen, hübsche Tänzerinnen, schwere Düfte ...". grinste er.

„Ich denke nicht. Jemand muss in der Krankenstation die Stellung halten, falls auf dem Schiff wieder mal das Chaos ausbricht", erwiderte McCoy. „Für meinen Geschmack ist die Reise bisher viel zu glatt und ereignislos verlaufen. Und immer wenn wir mal ein paar Wochen Ruhe hatten, ging es erst richtig los."

„Pille, mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand", erwiderte Jim, runzelte dabei aber die Stirn. Sein Freund sagte das alles nicht ohne Grund.

Er dachte unwillkürlich an ihre früheren Reisen, die immer dann, wenn sie es nicht erwartet hatten, eine unerwartete Wendung nahmen, so wie etwa die Beobachtung von Nibiru, die zunächst nur Routine bedeutet hatte, bei der sie dann aber vor eine schwere Prüfung gestellt worden waren, in der sie sich zwischen Gehorsam und Moral hatten entscheiden müssen – und das war nur der Beginn eines noch viel größeren Dramas gewesen, das sie alle so viel gekostet hatte ...

Dennoch war er nicht bereit, sich von Pilles Zynismus anstecken zu lassen. „Ich ziehe es lieber vor, positiv zu denken und weiterhin davon auszugehen, dass nichts passieren wird, so lange wir uns noch im Machtbereich der Förderation aufhalten", erklärte er entschlossen. „Wir sind schließlich weit weg vom klingonischen Raum und ich wüsste nicht, wer im Moment noch eine Rechnung mit uns offen hätte ..."

„... außer einem durchgeknallten Übermenschen und seiner Crew, die irgendwo als Eiszapfen aufbewahrt werden und noch ein paar Leuten mehr, denen du auf den Schlips getreten hast", behielt der Chefarzt der Enterprise wie immer das letzte Wort.


	2. Ein Tanz voller Mysterien

Trommelklänge, ein 7/8-Takt, der in den Ohren der meisten westlich geprägten Sternenflottenangehörigen ungewohnt exotisch klang, und Instrumente, die eine ganz eigene fremdartige Harmonie besaßen begleiteten die Tänzerin auf der Bühne.

Sie selbst balancierte mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit einen mehrarmigen, mit brennenden Kerzen bestückten, Leuchter auf dem Kopf und folgte dabei mit dem Rest des Körpers dem Rhythmus der aufpeitschenden Melodie.

Während James T. Kirk eher gelangweilt wirkte, weil die zierliche junge Frau von Kopf bis Fuß in seidig schimmernden Stoff gehüllt war und nur im Gesicht, an den Fußknöcheln und Händen blanke Haut zeigte, konnte Spock nicht seinen Blick von ihr wenden, studierte sehr genau jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Seinen vulkanischen Augen entgingen nicht, wie präzise die Gesten waren, welche Kraft hinter jedem Schritt, jeder Beugung der Glieder steckte. Was umhüllt von der Musik so leicht, verspielt und anmutig wirkte war in Wirklichkeit eine Meisterleistung an Körperbeherrschung, wie er sie sonst nur aus einigen vulkanischen Meditationstechniken kannte. Isolierte Bewegungen der Hände, der Füße und des Beckens fügten sich dabei zu einem harmonischen Ganzen zusammen.

Er war fasziniert, von der Tatsache, dass ein Mensch so etwas zustande brachte, und doch gleichzeitig auch noch Emotionen damit vermittelte. Die Leidenschaft und der Stolz der Tänzerin war bis zu ihm spürbar, berührte ihn auf eine seltsam unaufdringliche und doch sehr intensive Weise.

Die junge Frau erzählte ihren Zuschauern eine Geschichte von Ehrfurcht und Liebe gegenüber dem Licht und ruhte in diesem Moment doch ganz in sich selbst.

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihn das in den Bann schlug und fesselte, wenn auch nicht auf eine erotische Art und Weise. Seine leidenschaftlichen Gefühle waren einer einzigen anderen vorbehalten: Nyota Uhura, die an seiner Seite saß und im Halbdunkel der Vorführung ihre Hand auf die seine gelegt hatte.

Durch die Finger spürte er ihre Anspannung und Aufmerksamkeit und blickte kurz zu ihr hin, versuchte das, was er durch die Berührung wahrnahm zu ergründen.

War sie eifersüchtig? Nein – die Darbietung schien sie eher mitzureißen, tatsächlich wirkte es eher so, als hätte sie ebenfalls Lust, sich auf die Bühne zu gesellen und sich dem Rhythmus hinzugeben.

Die Tänzerin hatte den Leuchter inzwischen mit einer eleganten Bewegung von Kopf genommen und einer ihrer Helferinnen übergeben.

Nun wechselte sie zu einem kraftvollen, wilden Schwerttanz über, zeigte mit schnellen gezielten Bewegung, dass aus der würdevollen Lichterkönigin auch eine wilde Kriegerin werden konnte - furchtlos und mutig, wild und unbezähmbar.

Dann doch wiederum verlockend, eine Quelle leidenschaftlicher Verheißungen, mit blitzenden Augen einem leicht geöffneten roten Mund und herausfordernd zurückgeschleudertem Haar.

Spock bemerkte, dass sich James T. Kirk an seiner Seite wieder interessiert aufsetzte und auf die lockenden Bewegungen der Tänzerin einzugehen schien, obwohl sie weiterhin Distanz wahrte und die Bühne nicht verließ.

Das war erneut sehr ... faszinierend!

Bisher hatte sein Captain beim weiblichen Geschlecht doch mehr auf offenkundige Reize reagiert, hübsche Gesichter mit vollen Lippen, wohlgerundete Körper und nicht zuletzt viel nackte Haut. Doch das war das erste Mal, dass James T. Kirk sich so von einer vollständig verhüllten Frau in den Bann schlagen ließ.

Spock nahm die Tänzerin auf der Bühne noch einmal genauer in Augenschein. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Eigentlich passte sie mit ihrer Größe und der knabenhaften Statur nicht unbedingt in das Beuteschema Kirks.

Und das Gesicht ... war trotz des gezielt gesetzten Make-ups eher hart, wirkte lange nicht so ansprechend wie die Züge des grünhäutigen Mädchens vom Orion – wenn er sich recht erinnerte, Fähnrich Oa aus der botanischen Abteilung, dass seine sinnliche Schönheit bewusst ausgespielt hatte.

Und doch fesselte sie ihre Zuschauer, wie Spock nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde bemerkte. Männer wie Frauen starrten gleichermaßen fasziniert auf die Bühne und verfolgten jeden Schritt, jede Geste, während die Musik ihre Schnelligkeit steigerte und auf den Höhepunkt, das Finale zusteuerte.

Lag es vielleicht an den Augen, die in einem goldenen Honigton schimmerten, wach und aufmerksam in die Runde blickten, jeden von ihnen einzeln anzusprechen schienen, wenn sich die Blicke trafen?

Oder an den Zügen, sich nicht ganz einordnen ließen, weil sie gleichzeitig asiatisch und kaukasisch wirkten, an dem seidig fließenden blauschwarzen Haar, das im Licht der Scheinwerfer glitzerte und wie ein natürlicher Schleier wirkte.

War es vielleicht sogar alles - das Zusammenspiel von Gestik und Mimik, die Kunst mit wenig doch so viel auszudrücken und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen ohne es offensichtlich zu machen?

Die Augen des Vulkaniers wurden schmal, als ihn plötzlich eine Ahnung überfiel, die mit Logik nicht zu erklären war.

Es war etwas an dieser seltsamen Mischung, das ihn stutzig machte, auch als die Musik plötzlich endete und sich die Tänzerin mit einer letzten Verbeugung von der Bühne zurückzog, ohne den nach folgenden Applaus so lange zu genießen wie die Frauen vor ihr.

Es schien, als nähme sie die Aufmerksamkeit und Begeisterung der Zuschauer als selbstverständlich hin, schien ihrer aber nicht aber nicht wirklich zu bedürfen ...

Warum?

Spock legte den Kopf schief, als er sich wieder einmal von der reichhaltigen Palette menschlicher Emotionen überfordert fühlte und versuchte seine Wahrnehmung logisch zu ergründen. Mit der menschlichen Schwäche der Schüchternheit hatte dies sicherlich nichts zu tun.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das bisher eher gedämpfte Licht im Raum wieder heller wurde. Die tänzerischen Darbietungen waren wohl erst einmal zu Ende und nun war es an der Zeit, dass sich die Gäste erfrischen und kleine Häppchen zu sich nehmen konnten, wie er an den Massen bemerkte, die zum Buffet strömten.

„Das war einfach atemberaubend, fandest du nicht?", sagte Nyota an seiner Seite und lenkte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich glaube, ich sollte demnächst auch mal schauen, ob ich die Zeit finde, mich bei einem Tanzkurs von Yeoman Kazan einzuschreiben."

„Tanzkurs?"

Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin ergänzte die dunkelhäutige Kommunikationsoffizierin und Linguistin: „Hast du nicht davon gehört, Spock? Um das Gemeinschaftsgefühl der Mannschaft auf einer so lange Reise zu stärken, haben unsere beiden Schiffscounselor die Idee angeregt, dass Mannschaftsmitglieder gefördert werden, die bereit dazu sind Kurse zu geben, wenn sie über künstlerische oder musische Fähigkeiten verfügen oder Lust darauf haben, besondere Sportarten zu unterrichten. Die Idee wurde wohl vor allem in letzterem Bereich aufgegriffen.

Aber bisher haben sich bisher nur wenige dazu überreden lassen, so etwas wie Musik- oder Tanzunterricht zu geben. Als es dann darum ging, noch mehr Leute zu ermutigen, sich den bestehenden Gruppen anzuschließen oder neue zu gründen, hat Fähnrich Oa wohl Yeoman Kazan so lange bearbeitet bis sie damit einverstanden war, mit ihren Frauen dieses Programm auf die Beine zu stellen. Und ich würde sagen, das der Abend war ein voller Erfolg: Mir hat es jedenfalls Lust gemacht, mich ihnen anzuschließen."

„Es war tatsächlich faszinierend und ich muss zugeben, ich habe die Anregungen zwar zur Kenntnis genommen, aber nicht weiterverfolgt. Vielleicht sollte ich das ändern.", entgegnete Spock nachdenklich und kam dann zu dem Punkt der ihn eigentlich immer noch mehr beschäftigte: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei der letzten Tänzerin um den Yeoman selbst handelte?"

Nyota nickte. „Ja, das war sie. So weit ich gehört habe, arbeitet Shirin Kazan bei einem der Sicherheitsteams, die für die Lagerräume verantwortlich sind ... eine Verschwendung, wenn du mich fragst. So wie ich die Leute gelegentlich in der Messe reden höre und was ich heute hier gesehen habe ... werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, sie kann viel mehr ..."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Nyota." Spock überlegte. Er war nicht nur der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Als erstem Offizier oblag es ihm auch, in Kontakt mit den Teams der Sicherheit zu bleiben.

Die Chiefs der einzelnen Gruppe erstatteten ihm Bericht, besprachen mit ihm den Einsatz von Personen und Material, hielten ihm über Leistungen, Vergehen und Schwächen der Leute auf dem Laufenden. Gemeinsam lösten sie die alltäglichen Probleme mit denen der Captain nicht belastet werden musste.

In diesem Rahmen hatte er auch immer wieder einen Blick auf die Personalakten der Crewman und Yeoman geworfen. Shirin Kazan war der Gruppe S18 von Chief O'Hara zugeteilt, daran erinnerte er sich, aber an nicht mehr. Doch das würde sich schnell ändern lassen ...

Nyota berührte ihn kurz am Arm. „Spock, bitte", sagte sie leise aber ermahnend. „Eigentlich sind wir hierher gekommen, um uns unterhalten zu lassen und einmal die Dienstroutine zu vergessen. Du hast jetzt eigentlich frei und solltest diese Stunden genießen. Ich denke das Schiff ist bei Lieutenant Sulu in den besten Händen."

„Das weiß ich." Spock nickte ihr zu und ließ doch noch einmal seinen Blick schweifen, als sie sich von ihren Stühlen erhoben.

Wie erwartet hatte sich James T. Kirk bereits wieder zu einer Gruppe weiblicher Crewmitglieder gesellt und flirtete mit ihnen. Auch ein oder zwei der Tänzerinnen waren unter ihnen und genossen die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihnen schenkte, schienen nicht abgeneigt darüber zu sein, ihrem Captain mehr als ein süßes Lächeln zu schenken.

Irgendwo an einem der Tische sah er Chefingeneur Scott, der wie immer mit seinem Kollegen Keenser ein unzertrennliches Gespann bildete. Doktor McCoy war nicht anwesend, dafür aber einige seiner Mitarbeiter, die am Buffet standen und miteinander diskutierten.

Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder jedenfalls unterhielten sich zwanglos miteinander, einige mit Gläsern, andere mit Tellern in den Händen und genossen einfach nur das gesellige Beisammensein ...

Nicht so Shirin Kazan. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte er sie auf dem Seitenrand der Bühne sitzend. Still und unnahbar wie eine Statue beobachtete sie die Anwesenden aus dem Schatten des Baldachins, der die Auftrittsfläche überspannt hatte. Zwar reagierte sie darauf, wenn jemand sie ansprach, machte aber keine Anstalten, den Kontakt von sich heraus zu halten oder gar aufzunehmen. Und dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick so selbstbewusst und verschlossen , dass er erneut stutzte.

Doch warum?

Was machte ihn an ihrem eigentlich unverfänglichen Verhalten so nachdenklich und ließ ihn doch gleichzeitig vor seiner Wahrnehmung zurückschrecken, weil Logik in diesem Fall keine Rolle spielte, sondern eine nur all zu menschliche Regung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht behagte?

Genug davon!

Informationen und Antworten konnte er erst später suchen, jetzt zählten andere Dinge, das hatten ihm die Erlebnisse vor einem Jahr deutlich vor Augen geführt. Manchmal musste er auch seiner menschlichen Seite nachgeben und nicht zuletzt...

Er wandte sich Nyota wieder zu, während er den Captain in den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Bevor dessen Verhalten gegenüber den Damen zu Intim wurde , würde er ihn und natürlich auch seine Bewunderinnen an einige wichtige Paragraphen der Dienstvorschriften erinnern müssen, die sich auf den privaten Umgang miteinander bezogen...

„Du hast recht. Nach den faszinierenden Darbietungen der Tänzerinnen, sollten wir jetzt vielleicht auch von den Speisen kosten, um den Abend abzurunden", sagte er dann etwas steif.

„So, wie du es sagst", lachte Nyota, der sein Seitenblick auf Yeoman Kazan nicht entgangen war. „Und glaube mir, irgendwann werde ich auch mal einen afrikanischen Abend in Angriff nehmen. Da wirst du erst recht staunen ..."


	3. Die Schatten der Erinnerung

_„Kein Schiff sollte ohne seinen Captain untergehen!"_ James T. Kirk schreckte aus dem Alptraum hoch, als ihn das Licht und der leichte Entmaterialisierungschmerz des Beamens erfasste.

Er stellte fest, dass er aufrecht im Bett saß, schweißgebadet, fröstelnd. Und das alles nur wegen, dieser gnadenlose Stimme, deren eisige Resonanz er niemals vergessen würde. Sie hatte sich tiefer in seinen Geist eingebrannt als ihn lieb war.

„Khan!", murmelte er, benutzte noch immer nur den Namen, des Mannes, den er zuerst aus dessen eigenen Mund erfahren hatte, obwohl er inzwischen mehr wusste.

Der Mann dessen voller Name eigentlich Khan Noonien Singh lautete. Der Opfer und Täter zugleich gewesen war. Ein skrupelloser Mörder, der zahllose Unschuldige in London und San Francisco getötet hatte und auf der anderen Seite dann doch nur ein aus seiner Zeit gerissener Mann, der aus seinem langen Schlaf geweckt worden war, um dann nur wieder benutzt zu werden. Eine lebende Waffe, ein genetisch verändertes Monster und dann doch nur ein Mensch, der verzweifelt um das Leben seiner Crew, seiner Familie und seiner Freunde gekämpft hatte.

Er atmete mehrfach tief ein und aus, um sein heftig schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, rieb sich dann über das Gesicht. Admiral Marcus Verrat beschäftigte ihn nach diesem ganzen Jahr weniger als der Schatten des Mannes aus der Vergangenheit. Das verstand er nicht. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Khan, nachdem er körperlich wieder hergestellt und das Blut in seinen Adern den Zweck erfüllt hatte, ihm das Leben zu retten, wieder in Tiefschlaf versetzt worden war und zusammen mit den Überlebenden seiner Crew irgendwo auf der Erde in einem streng geheimen Hochsicherheitstrakt gebracht worden war, so fühlte er doch immer noch dessen Nähe.

„Nein ... nein", murmelte er leise und unterdrückte einen Gedanken, dem er als aufgeklärter Mensch des dreiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts keinen Glauben schenken sollte. Es war ein Hirngespinst, dass mit dem Blut eines anderen Menschen auch ein Teil der Seele in den Empfangenden überging.

Das war hanebüchener Unsinn, ein Aberglauben, über den er lieber lachen sollte. Zumal Pille ihm versichert hatte, dass die Anpassungen an sein eigenes Blut es notwendig gemacht hatten, den Lebenssaft des Augments mehrfach zu filtern – schließlich war er kein Tribble, der alles vertrug.

Er sah unwillkürlich den Mann, der seinen Mentor und so viele andere umgebracht hatte vor so klar vor sich, als stünde er in Person vor ihm auch wenn er ihn nach seinem Erwachen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Was vielleicht auch besser so war ... oder auch nicht.

Denn vielleicht hätte besser mit Khan abschließen können, wenn er dem Augment noch einmal Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden hätte, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er ebenso bereit gewesen war, für seine Familie zu kämpfen und zu sterben, dass der Augment am Ende trotz seiner Überlegenheit doch verloren hatte ...

Stattdessen war ihm nur das Dossier geblieben, das Spock für ihn über den Mann aus der Vergangenheit zusammengestellt hatte. Denn schon kurz nach seinem Erwachen war in Jim das Verlangen erwacht, mehr über den Gegner und doch auch Lebensretter zu erfahren, der mit ihm wie einer Marionette gespielt hatte, um nicht noch einmal in seine solche Falle zu raten.

Sowohl der Vulkanier als auch Pille hatten ihn von diesem Wunsch abzubringen versucht, hatten ihn gewarnt, seine psychischen Wunden nicht noch mehr aufzureißen, doch als Jim hart geblieben war, nachgegeben und die Informationen, zusammengestellt, die ihnen zugänglich waren.

Vielleicht hätte er dies nicht tun sollen, denn die Informationen hatten ihm nicht geholfen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und zu vergessen, sondern ihn noch mehr zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Denn Khan Noonien Singh hatte nicht gelogen, als er von seiner Vergangenheit als Instrument um den Kampf um die Vorherrschaft auf der Erde und zur Bewahrung oder Schaffung eines dauerhaften Frieden sprach.

Er war in einer Zeit erschaffen worden, in der zwei politische Weltanschauungen und die daraus resultierenden Machtblöcke um die Vorherrschaft auf der Erde gerungen hatten und dabei über Jahrzehnte misstrauisch belauerten.

Jim verstand bis heute nicht, warum die Menschen nach zwei kurz aufeinanderfolgenden Weltkriegen, den grausamen Taten mehrerer menschenverachtenden Diktaturen, den Millionen von Toten unter den Soldaten und vor allem der Zivilbevölkerung, nicht aus ihren Fehlern und Schwächen gelernt hatten, sondern sehenden Auges auf ihre vollständige Vernichtung zugesteuert waren.

Geist und Verstand hatten gerade in dieser Zeit den technischen Fortschritt vorangetrieben, das Atom gemeistert, doch wozu? Nur um wieder und wieder Leid und Tod zu bringen!

Zwar hatte es immer wieder Männer und Frauen gegeben, die sich mit dem Preis ihres Lebens für Frieden, Toleranz und gleichberechtigtes Miteinander und globales Verständnis der Weltanschauungen, Rassen und Völker eingesetzt hatten, vorausschauende Politiker, die alles dafür getan hatten, den schwelenden Konflikt nicht in eine offene Konfrontation ausarten zu lassen, doch es waren viel zu wenige gewesen und ihre Stimmen waren oft genug unterdrückt oder gar zum Verstummen gebracht worden.

Und da waren schließlich die Wissenschaftler gewesen, die durch neu entwickelte Techniken im Bereich der Humanmedizin auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen waren, der Welt eine neue Elite zu schenken, die den normalen Menschen überlegen waren und sie in eine bessere Zukunft führen konnten. Ein hehrer Gedanke ... mit üblen Folgen.

Das „Chrysalis-Projekt" der indischen Wissenschaftlerin Sarina Kaur war zu einem Fluch für die Erde geworden, nachdem sich gleich mehrere Regierungen ihrer in den unterirdischen Genlaboren gezüchteten Kindern bemächtigt und die geheime Basis selbst durch einen Atomschlag zerstört hatten, um sie zu Werkzeugen ihres Willens zu machen.

Aufgewachsen in einer Welt ohne Familie, ohne die Liebe von Eltern und Geschwistern, war Khan einzig und allein dazu erzogen worden, seinen Zweck als gehorsamer Soldat zu erfüllen und denen zu dienen, die sich als seine unumschränkten Herren betrachteten.

Den Normalsterblichen in jedem Bereich körperlich und geistig überlegen, wurden er und seine Gefährten von diesen doch niemals als menschliche Wesen anerkannt, sondern nur als seelenloses Ding oder Kreatur betrachtet die man jederzeit zur Schlachtbank führen und mit denen man herumexperimentieren konnte wie mit Tieren.

Jim hatte sich bei den lückenhaften Berichten mehr, als einmal der Magen herumgedreht. Allein schon die nüchternen und sachlichen Anmerkungen über Vivisektionen an „Subjekten", die physische „Defekte" aufgewiesen hatten, die systematische Vergiftung und Infizierung der genetisch aufgewerteten Kinder, um zu sehen, ob sie das überleben konnten, die grausamen Strafen, die an denen vollstreckt wurden, die sich einer „wiederholten Insubordination schuldig gemacht hatten", sprachen für sich.

Musste er sich dann noch darüber wundern, warum sich Khan so und nicht anders gehandelt hatte? Dass er nicht gezögert hatte, kaltblütig unschuldige Menschen umzubringen und sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was andere dadurch verloren, wenn er selbst niemals Menschlichkeit erlebt hatte?

Die Wissenschaftler und Militärs hatten dann jedoch die Intelligenz und den Freiheitswillen ihrer genetisch veränderten Sklaven unterschätzt. Sie waren von ihnen eines Tages unangenehm überrascht und schließlich überrannt worden. Innerhalb weniger Wochen hatte sich entschieden, wie kontrollierbar die einzelnen Übermenschen wirklich waren und was sie an Fähigkeiten entfesseln konnten, wenn man sie nicht mehr beherrschte. Halb Asien und Afrika, sogar Teile von Europa und Südamerika waren ihnen in die Hände gefallen. All die Krisenherde, in denen die Regierungen schwach und korrupt waren, und letztendlich nur das Recht des Stärkeren regierte.

In dieser Zeit, die man heute die „Eugenischen Kriege" nannte, hatte sich ausgerechnet Khan Noonien Singh, das strategische und taktische Mastermind hinter dem Aufstand, als der menschlichste der Augments erwiesen, als der Mann, der Ordnung in das Chaos einer seit Jahrzehnten kriegsgeschüttelten Region in Mittelasiens gebracht hatte, der trotz aller Machtgier und Härte, doch so etwas wie Sorge und Loyalität gegenüber seinen Schutzbefohlenen gezeigt und sie fast bis zum Ende beschützt hatte.

Anders als viele seiner Artgenossen war er aber auch klug genug gewesen, die führenden Köpfe unter den Normalsterblichen nicht zu unterschätzen und sich selbst eine solide Basis an Anhängern zu schaffen.

Auch hier zeichneten einige Berichte trotz der unverhohlenen negativen Propaganda gegen den Augment ein ambivalentes Bild von „Diktator Singh und seinem überraschend stabilen und lebensfähigen Regime" und sprachen immer wieder von seinen „fanatischen, schrecklich fehlgeleiteten menschlichen Gefolgsleuten", die am Ende wohl seine Flucht von der Erde erst möglich gemacht hatten.

_Und gerade letzteres sagte viel aus!_

Wer bereit gewesen war, freiwillig Schutzschild zu spielen und dabei sein Leben zu opfern, hatte dies vermutlich nicht unbedingt aus Angst oder Furcht, sondern eher aus einer tiefen Überzeugung heraus getan.

Sicher gab es auch schon Beispiele aus dem gleichen Jahrhundert, in denen ganze Völker durch gezielte Indoktrination beeinflusst worden war – aber ob die wenigen Jahre ihrer Herrschaft für die Augments wirklich ausgereicht hatte, um sich so treue Diener heranzuziehen?

Obwohl Jim ihm den Tod seines Mentors und Freundes Christopher Pike niemals würde verzeihen konnte, fühlte er sich dem nun wieder auf Eis gelegten Mann aus der Vergangenheit erschreckend verbunden.

Er hatte sich schon mehrfach dabei ertappt, ihn als sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen, als seinen dunklen Bruder ... oder besser noch: seinem persönlichen „Kobayashi Maru"-Test, seiner Reifeprüfung als Captain.

Khan Noonien Singh hatte ihm mehr als schmerzhaft seine persönlichen Schwächen und Fehler aufgezeigt, seine großen Unzulänglichkeiten. Er hatte in bis an die Grenzen seiner Kraft getrieben, und erkennen lassen, auf was es wirklich ankam, wenn man die Verantwortung über ein Sternenschiff übernahm.

Gerade in seiner dunkelsten Stunde war Jim bewusst geworden, wo seine Stärken lagen und das hatten nicht die aufmunternden Worte Christopher Pikes, bei ihrem letzten Gespräch bewirkt, sondern ausgerechnet sein Feind.

Dafür musste er dem Augment fast schon dankbar sein, dennoch hoffte er aus tiefstem Herzen, Khan nie mehr wiederzusehen und damit endlich auch seinen düsteren Schatten loszuwerden, der ihn immer wieder in seinen Träumen heimsuchte. Die Fünf-Jahres-Mission war die beste Chance dazu, den nötigen Abstand zu gewinnen.

Pille hatte mit seiner Äußerung leider voll ins Schwarze und ihn damit bis ins Mark getroffen, gestand er sich ein. Körperlich mochten vielleicht keine Narben oder anderen Schädigungen zurückgeblieben sein, aber seine Seele würde noch lange mit den bitteren Erfahrungen hadern, die er in diesen wenigen Tagen gemacht hatte.

Andererseits hatte er genug über diese Dinge gebrütet!

So stieß Jim zischend die Luft aus und versuchte stattdessen an etwas schöneres zu denken ... an den orientalischen Abend und die hübschen Tänzerinnen.

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass noch mehr nette, gut gebaute und vor allem lebenslustige Damen in seiner Mannschaft waren, als die paar, die er schon auf der Brücke und in der Messe kennen gelernt hatte.

Zwar war es ihm letztendlich nicht gelungen, Oa, die junge Orionerin aus den biologischen Laboren der Enterprise zu einem kleinen unverfänglichen One-Night-Stand zu überreden, weil Spock auf seine direkte Art wieder einmal dienstliche Instanz gespielt und es nicht hatte lassen können, die Vorschriften zu zitieren.

Trotz aller Freundschaft musste der Vulkanier leider auch in der Freizeit sein erster Offizier bleiben und hatte ihm jeden Spaß genommen ... aber er war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Es ergab sich bestimmt noch einmal eine andere Gelegenheit, mit dem hübschen Fähnrich oder einer anderen Schönheit in Kontakt zu kommen.

Auf jeden Fall hatte es gut getan, sich zu entspannen, zu flirten und die Rangunterschiede wenigstens in diesen paar Stunden zu vergessen. Er sah es als Vorteil, seine Mannschaft auch einmal von einer anderen Seite kennen zu lernen, schließlich wusste man nie, wozu das eines Tages einmal gut sein würde ...

Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Selbst der sonst eher spröde und nüchterne Spock hatte der Aufführung mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als für ihn normalerweise üblich war. Gerade bei der letzten Tänzerin hatte der Halbvulkanier kaum die Augen von der Schwarzhaarigen lassen können.

Jim hatte sie eher gelangweilt – weil sie nicht unbedingt die Art von Darbietung gebracht, die er sich allgemein unter Bauchtanz vorstellte – und deshalb den ein oder anderen Seitenblick auf seinen ersten Offizier riskiert. Sonst wäre ihm Spocks erstaunliches Verhalten auch nicht aufgefallen. Schon interessant, das in dem kalten logischen Herzen auch so etwas wie Kunstverstand steckte ...

Er ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und atmete tief ein und aus. ... na ja, er musste Spock im Grunde nicht verstehen.

Das war letztendlich Nyota Uhuras Sache, wenn sie sich schon unbedingt mit diesem kalten grünblütigen Fisch hatte einlassen wollen. Andererseits traute er ihr durchaus zu, dass sie ihrem Freund die spitzen Ohren lang ziehen würde, wenn er auf Abwegen wandelte.

Denn so sehr er es für sich selbst in Bezug auf die hübsche Kommunikationsoffizierin bedauerte, dass sie sich ausgerechnet für Spock interessierte und nie auf ihn geflogen war, so zufrieden war er darüber, dass die dunkelhäutige Schönheit seinen ersten Offizier zusätzlich daran erinnerte, dass er auch zur Hälfte ein Mensch war. Das machte ihn seither ein wenig umgänglicher...

Jim gähnte ausgiebig. Wenigstens verschwanden mit der aufkommenden Müdigkeit endlich die letzten Fetzen seines unangenehmen Traums und machten den viel schöneren Bildern des orientalischen Abends Platz.

Merkwürdig nur, dass eine vollbekleidete Frau genau so voller sinnlicher Leidenschaft sein konnte, wie eine Orionerin, der die Erotik schon in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Er sollte vielleicht herausfinden, wie sie das anstellte ...


	4. Freundinnen wie Feuer und Eis

"Shirin!" Oa ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben, die zierliche schwarzhaarige Frau fallen, die gerade so mit einem Datenpadd beschäftigt war, dass sie die Umgebung um sich herum ganz ausgeblendet hatte.

„Der Abend gestern war doch ein voller Erfolg, findet du nicht?", sprach sie munter weiter und ignorierte, dass ihr Gegenüber den Kopf hob und dabei recht vorwurfsvoll dreinschaute. „Eigentlich muss ich noch ein paar wichtigen Berichte lesen, die nicht warten ..."

„Also ehrlich, du ziehst das trockene Zeug deiner besten Freundin vor?" Entschlossen zog Oa das Padd aus den Händen der anderen und legte es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite auf den Tisch. „Hör mal Shirin. Du nimmst deine Pflichten manchmal einfach zu genau! Oder hat dein Dienst etwa schon angefangen?"

„Nein, das tut er erst in einer halben Stunde", erwiderte die Angesprochene und legte die Hände an die Tischkante, ließ sich wie immer nicht anmerken, was sie wirklich dachte, sondern schien zu überlegen, wie sie sich das Padd zurückholen konnte.

Oa schob es daher noch ein Stück weiter weg. „Na siehst du? Zeit genug, um eine Runde mit einer guten Freundin zu plaudern, oder?"

„Nun ... wenn es ..."

Oa legte den Kopf schief und stöhnte genervt. „Manchmal bist du echt schräg drauf, Shirin. Sag mal, hast du wirklich kein Vulkanierblut in den Adern? Du bist manchmal genau so steif und begriffsstutzig wie unser Erster Offizier. Muss es denn immer einen wichtigen Grund geben, miteinander zu reden?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wenn ich gekommen bin um gemeinsam ein Resümee über den vergangenen Abend zu ziehen, dann reicht das doch bestimmt schon aus, oder etwa nicht, eure Hoheit, Prinzessin Shirin?"

„Bitte lass diese Anrede", zischte die Angesprochene erstaunlich gereizt, ja fast böse, versuchte dann wieder etwas sanfter zu klingen. „Ja, ich habe auch bemerkt, dass unseren Zuschauern die Aufführung gefallen hat!"

„Gefallen? Das ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck! Die Wirkung unserer Auftritte war phänomenal!" Oa lachte hell auf. „Dem Captain sind jedenfalls fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gehüpft, als ich auf der Bühne stand. Und glaub mir, ich habe in diesem Moment nur für ihn getanzt, weil er seinen Blick nicht mehr von mir wenden konnte."

Dann deutete sie verschmitzt auf ihr Gegenüber.

„Und ich glaube, du hast Commander Spock um den Finger gewickelt. Der hat dich nämlich die ganze Zeit so angestarrt, als wolle er dich mit seinem Blicken ausziehen ... obwohl ich mir das bei dem eigentlich nicht vorstellen kann."

Sie holte tief Luft und sprach weiter wie ein Wasserfall. „Auf jeden Fall reden die anderen begeistert drüber und vor allem die Jungs aus dem Maschinenraum und den biologischen Abteilungen würden sich über eine baldige Wiederholung freuen. Sie trauen sich nur nicht, es dir zu sagen!"

„Warum? Haben sie Angst, dass ich ihnen etwas antue?", erwiderte Shirin Kazan leise. Auch um ihre Lippen spielte nun ein amüsiertes Lächeln, doch Oa konnte nicht sagen, ob sie von ihrer Begeisterung mitgerissen worden war, oder nicht, denn die hellen Augen der Yeoman, die sich im einem Ton zwischen blau und grau bewegten, dabei auch noch mit grünen Sprengseln durchsetzt waren, blieben ernst.

Oa stutzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mal, ich kenne dich jetzt schon, seit wir zusammen auf die Enterprise gekommen bist, aber irgendwie hast du es immer noch nicht gelernt, dich einfach nur zu freuen und den Augenblick des Ruhms und der Anerkennung zu genießen." Sie sah die andere scharf an.

„Auf jeden Fall waren die braunen Kontaktlinsen eine gute Idee. Die warme Farbe steht dir viel besser als dieser durchdringende Eisblick, der ja selbst mich manchmal, erschauern lässt!" Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „He, jetzt lass das sofort sein. Du musst mich nicht so anstarren wie eine Schlange vor dem Zuschnappen!"

„Ich kann nichts dafür, mit dieser Augenfarbe geboren zu sein. Was das andere betrifft, es ist mir nicht so wichtig", erwiderte die Frau, die das Haar zu einer strengen Frisur nach Dienstvorschrift hochgesteckt hatte. „Du weißt doch selbst, dass ich in erster Linie für mich selbst tanze und nicht um jemanden zu unterhalten oder gar zu verführen. Das habe ich dir von Anfang an klar gemacht. Seit wir diesen Kurs ins Leben gerufen haben."

„Ach Shirin ...", seufzte die Orionierin. Sie streckte impulsiv die Hand aus, als wolle sie diese auf die der anderen legen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders, denn auch das hatte sich die Freundin ausbedungen. Körperliche Kontakte schien sie so weit sie konnte, vermeiden zu wollen, warum auch immer ... das hatte sie bis heute nicht herausbekommen.

Denn auch wenn sie durch gemeinsame Schulungen, Quartiere im gleichen Deck und dann durch den Kurs einiges an Zeit miteinander verbrachten, konnte sie die zwei Jahre ältere Menschenfrau, die nur auf der Tanzfläche oder beim Spielen ihres sperrigen Instruments aus ihrem selbstgebastelten Kokon der Unnahbarkeit heraus kam, immer noch nicht richtig einschätzen.

Trotzdem mochte sie Shirin für ihre stoische Gelassenheit, die auch sie ruhiger machte, und die Tatsache, dass sie irgendwie auf ihre Art und Weise loyal war, Oa so akzeptierte wie sie war – mit allen Fehlern und Schwächen und auch in schwierigen Momenten zu ihr stand, so wie damals, als sie im hydroponischen Garten beinahe mit einem der hübschen Assistenten ein Stelldichein gehabt hatte, anstatt ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen.

So grinste sie der anderen nur zu. „ Ich denke unsere Gegensätze machen uns, zu einem verdammt guten Team, denn ich finde, jede hat der anderen schon eine Menge von sich gegeben", meinte sie leichthin. "Auf jeden Fall haben mich gestern Abend und heute morgen beim Frühsport schon mal ein paar Frauen angesprochen. Sie wollen auf jeden Fall bei uns reinschnuppern."

Shirin nickte. „Wenn nur ein oder zwei von ihnen bleiben, wäre das schon ein netter Zugewinn."

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Die meisten verkennen, dass unsere Art zu tanzen hartes Training ist, für das man eine Menge Ausdauer braucht. Und auch verdammt viel Kraft. Bei deinem Leuchter gestern hätte ich mir jedenfalls fast einen Bruch gehoben. Wie schaffst du das nur, ihn so lange auf dem Kopf zu balancieren und dir dann den Nacken nicht zu verrenken?"

„Indem ich immer darauf achte, dass ich das Gewicht genau verteile, damit genau das nicht passiert. Aber das ist wirklich reine Übungssache, glaube mir. Ich habe eben schon in jungen Jahren damit angefangen und niemals wirklich mit dem Tanzen aufgehört", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Davon musst du mir irgendwann doch wirklich mal mehr erzählen", erklärte Oa und wechselte dann das Thema, wusste sie doch genau, dass sie ein Thema berührte, bei dem Shirin grundsätzlich die Schotten dichtmachte.

Die Achtundzwanzigjährige sprach zwar ab und zu über ihre Zeit bei der Sternenflotte und die Stationierungen auf zwei Schiffen, Raumstationen und einer abgelegenen Basis, niemals aber über die Zeit, die davor gelegen hatte – Kindheit und Jugend. Die schienen in ihrem Fall irgendwie nicht existiert zu haben.

Der einzige Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft war ihr Lieblingsinstrument. Aber das wusste Oa nicht durch Shirin selbst, sondern erst durch die Recherche eines netten, ein bisschen tapsigen aber ansonsten leidenschaftlichen Lieutenants aus der kulturhistorischen Abteilung, der ihr erklärt hatte, dass Shirin eine Sitar spielte, ein in Nordindien seit Jahrhunderten gebräuchliches Musikinstrument.

„Schade nur, dass du dich gestern nicht zu uns gesellt hast. Das war ein riesiger Spaß, mal auf gleicher Ebene mit dem Captain zu sprechen, oder mit Doktor McCoy, der gestern mal nicht so mürrisch war wie sonst." Sie kicherte. „Und Mister Chekov wurde ganz rot, als ich ihn fragte, ob ihm meine Tanzkünste gefallen hätten und ein wenig um ihn herum tänzelte. Der ist wirklich noch ein feucht hinter den Ohren."

„Ja, das habe ich beobachten können", erwiderte Shirin. „Von der Bühne aus hatte ich einen guten Blick auf alles. Und es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht auch mit dem ein oder anderen unterhalten hätte."

„Ja, du hast die Leute auf dich zukommen lassen, wie eine Prinzessin, die huldvoll Hofstaat hält", neckte Oa sie frech. „Das ist mir aufgefallen ... und ich glaube auch noch ein paar anderen Leuten wie Commander Spock. Und dann bist du irgendwann einfach still und leise verschwunden."

Shirin runzelte während ihrer letzten Äußerung die Stirn. „Ich war nach den ganzen Vorbereitungen und dem Auftritt müde und erschöpft. Außerdem bin ich nicht der Typ, der so viel Gesellschaft um sich haben muss ...", entgegnete sie, blickte dann aber abgelenkt nach oben, an Oa vorbei. Die Orionerin spürte auch, das jemand neben sie trat.

„Lieutenant Uhura, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" Shirin setzte wieder eine höfliche aber undefinierbare Miene auf.

Die dunkelhäutige Kommunikationsoffizierin von der Brücke sah beide Frauen indessen freundlich an. „Ich habe Sie beide hier in der Messe gesehen und dachte mir, dass ich gleich mit Ihnen sprechen könnte, anstatt Ihnen eine Nachricht zu senden."

Sie wirkte im nächsten Augenblick ein wenig irritiert, weil Shirin ihr direkt in die Augen sah und ruhig genau so ruhig wie vorher erwiderte: „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen sich bei unserem Tanzkurs anmelden. Wir planen eine Schnupperstunde für alle Interessentinnen, können aber noch nicht genau sagen, wann dies klappen wird. Aber ich setze Sie gerne auf die Liste und schicke Ihnen dann die Termine."

„Ja, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen." Lieutenant Uhura lächelte. „Sie beide waren gestern übrigens ausgezeichnet. Vor allem ihre Darbietung Miss Kazan hat mir sehr gefallen, weil sie so anders war. Tanzen sie schon lange?"

„Vielen Dank für das Lob und ja, ich trainiere seit meiner Kindheit. Das ist nun wirklich nichts Besonderes", ging Shirin sachlich auf das Lob ein und blockierte durch die Art, wie sie das sagte weitere Nachfragen. Dann streckte sie auffordernd die Hand aus.

Oa wusste auch ohne Worte Bescheid, was sie von ihr wollte und schob schnell das Padd in die Richtung ihrer Freundin zurück, obwohl sie es ärgerte, dass Shirin, die Kommunikationsoffizierin so knapp abfertigte.

Da hatte man schon mal die Gelegenheit, jemanden zu sprechen, der auf der Brücke Dienst tat, und dann passierte das. „Ich notiere mir gleich Ihren Namen, Sie hören auf jeden Fall von uns."

„Noch einmal danke." Lieutenant Uhura schien die Zeichen erkannt zu haben und verabschiedete sich freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig nachdenklich und wandte sich dann von ihnen ab. Auch Shirin erhob sich in diesem Moment, so als wollte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen, Oa gleich auch noch zu entkommen.

Die Orionerin klappte den Mund auf. „Das war jetzt aber nicht gerade diplomatisch! Warum hast du sie so kalt behandelt? Das war immerhin ..."

„Es tut mir leid!", unterbrach sie Shirin."Ich muss jetzt leider auch nach unten in die Einsatzzentrale zu meiner Teambesprechung. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch im Laufe des Tages oder während der Arbeit. Ansonsten sprechen wir uns ja später in unserer Freizeit, koordinieren die Schnupperstunde und melden sie gleich bei den Verantwortlichen an."

„Mach, was du willst", Oa verzog die Mundwinkel. „Schade nur, dass du jetzt schon die Flucht ergreifst."

„Dann schau mal auf die Uhr. Ich brauche zu den unteren Decks leider ein wenig länger als du zu deinen Labors."

„Okay, du hast ja recht!"

Die Orionerin blickte der Menschenfrau nach und seufzte. Ja, damit konnte sie sich immer noch nicht so richtig abfinden. Auch wenn sie es jetzt nicht mehr wahrhaben wollte, noch vor achtzehn Monaten war sie der merkwürdigen „Neuen" wie viele der anderen erst mal aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte nur das nötigste mit ihr geredet.

Wirklich kennen gelernt hatten sie sich aber erst in der schwersten Stunde der Enterprise, in der sie um ihr Leben hatten fürchten müssen. Damals, als die „Vengeance", das schwarze Schiff von Admiral Marcus auf sie gefeuert hatte, als das Leben der Besatzung beim Absturz in Richtung Erde auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte.

Oa erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie bei der panischen Flucht durch die hydroponischen Gärten mehrfach durch die Luft geschleudert worden war und schließlich zwischen ein paar Rohre des Kühlsystems. Dem Gefühl zerquetscht zu werden war ein brennender, bohrender Schmerz gefolgt, dann Qualen, die sie hatten schreien und schreien lassen ...

Irgendwann, als sich ihre Sinne für einen Moment wieder klärten, hatte sie sich in den Armen der ebenfalls blutüberströmten Shirin wiedergefunden, die beruhigend auf sie eingesprochen und sie davor bewahrt hatte in Schockstarre zu verfallen, obwohl ihr Gesicht selbst von Schmerz gezeichnet war.

Sie fühlte noch immer den festen Griff um ihre Hüfte, den sie der um ein paar Fingerbreit kleineren Frau in diesem Zustand gar nicht zugetraut hatte, die unbändige Kraft, mit der sie sie beide aus dem zerstörten Teil des Decks gebracht hatte obwohl es über all brannte, überall Rauch die Sicht vernebelt hatte und ...

Die Orionerin schüttelte sich und verdrängte die schrecklichen Bilder von Tod, Feuer und . Chaos. Sie dachte lieber daran, wie sie ihrer Lebensretterin nach der Entlassung aus der Krankenstation auf die Pelle gerückt war und sie in den kommenden Monaten dazu gebracht hatte, ein bisschen aus sich heraus zu kommen und ja nicht erst zu versuchen, sich auf einen anderen Posten zu bewerben, wie Shirin kurzfristig erwogen hatte.

Damals hatten sie ihre gemeinsame Liebe zum Tanz, leidenschaftlichen Klängen und exotischen Rhythmen entdeckt, auch wenn ihre Auffassungen über den Sinn und Zweck des Tanzens weit auseinander gingen.

Oa genoss es den Männern durch ihre lasziven Bewegungen zu gefallen und sie zu verführen, Shirin sah darin wohl eher eine Art von persönlicher Selbstverwirklichung und Stärkung des eigenen Willens.

Aber genau diese Gegensätze und ihre Diskussionen darüber machten die Leidenschaft für das gemeinsame Hobby fruchtbarer denn je, wie sich gestern, bei ihrem ersten großen Auftritt gezeigt hatte.

Schade nur, dass Shirin das die Anerkennung durch andere so wenig bedeutete und sie sich auch nicht über Lob zu freuen schien ... aber Oa hinterfragte das Verhalten der Freundin nicht mehr, so sehr sie es auch bedauerte.


	5. Diverse Unstimmigkeiten

Spock aktivierte einen der ausfahren Bildschirme im Besprechungsraum. Wie immer, wenn er vorher dienstfrei hatte, war er ein paar Minuten früher als die andere Führungsoffiziere anwesend. Diesmal jedoch nutzte er die Zeit nicht, neu eingetroffene Berichte zu studieren oder zu meditieren. Sein Interesse galt viel mehr einer Personalakte.

Ausdruckslos studierte er die eingetragenen Informationen um – wie Doktor McCoy sicher spöttisch festgestellt hätte - einer nur all zu menschlichen Regung nachzugehen, einer sogenannten „düsteren Ahnung", die er weder logisch begründen, noch an etwas festmachen konnte.

Shirin Kazans Geburtstag und -ort waren für seine Überlegungen erst einmal ebenso irrelevant wie die Dienstnummer.

Das erste, was ihm deutlich ins Auge fiel, war die Augenfarbe, die nicht wirklich mit dem überein stimmte, was er gestern gesehen hatte.– ein eisiges Graublau anstelle des warmen goldenen Honigtons. Andererseits war das etwas, was nach Belieben mit Kontaktlinsen oder entsprechenden anderen Mitteln geändert werden konnte.

Trotzdem passten gerade diese Augen nicht zur ethnischen Herkunft der jungen Frau, genau so andere Kleinigkeiten, die er schon einmal an anderer Stelle gesehen hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo.

Das genaue Studium ihrer Züge und vor allem der Augenpartie brachte ihn nur zu dem Schluss, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll war, den Computer in den nächsten Stunden mit einem Abgleich und einer Analyse zu beschäftigen, denn es genügte ihm nicht, allein seinem „Bauchgefühl" zu folgen und einfach eine Ahnung ernst zu nehmen.

Er brachte mehr Daten, um seine Vermutungen zu verifizieren, vorher würde er auch keine Schlussfolgerungen ziehen können.

Der Werdegang, die Beurteilungen und Prüfungszeugnisse aus den zehn Jahren, in denen Shirin Kazan nun der Sterneflotte angehört hatte, waren durchweg unauffällig. Sie gehörte zwar schon während der ersten Schulungen zum guten Durchschnitt, hatte sich aber nicht für ein Stipendium für die Akademie der Sternenflotte beworben, wie ihr zwei der Ausbilder geraten hatte, sondern stattdessen lieber das Angebot einer Stationierung als einfacher Crewman auf einer der Raumbasen des Sonnensystems angenommen, um sich dabei auf das Lagerwesen zu spezialisieren.

Eine Ausbildung zur Rettungssanitäterin, zwei mehrjährige Einsätze auf Frachtschiffen, die neue Kolonien belieferten, waren gefolgt, zuletzt ein mehrmonatiger Aufenthalt auf Enparos VII, wo sie die Versorgung und das Lagerwesen der dortigen Forschungsstation koordiniert hatte.

Ihr Einsatz auf der neu zu erschließenden Welt hatte allerdings ein jähes Ende gefunden, als dort eine unbekannte Abart des denebulanischen Fleckfiebers ausgebrochen und über die Hälfte des Personals hinweggerafft hatte, bevor es dem ansässigen Arzt Doktor Grissen gelungen war, ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln.

Spock nutzte den Querverweis, um die Berichte zu diesem Zwischenfall in einem weiteren Fenster aufzurufen, studierte das Logbuch von Captain Jan Folkmers von der ‚U.S.S. Cross' und seinem leitenden medizinischen Offizier, die damals die Rettungsaktion geleitet hatten und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

„... lobend erwähnen muss ich hier Yeoman Shirin Kazan, die uns tatkräftig bei der sicheren Evakuierung der Station unterstützte. Sie arbeitete nach Anweisung auf uns zu und ermöglichte so schnellen Zugriff auf die Station, ohne die Quarantäneprotokolle ganz außer Kraft zu setzen.

Es stellte sich bei einer genaueren medizinischen Untersuchung heraus, warum sie noch oder früher als die anderen einsatzfähig war. In ihrem Blut hatten sich dank des Serums von Doktor Grissen bereits Antikörper gegen die denebulanische Fleckseuche gebildet bekämpften die Krankheit erfolgreich."

Unter anderem diese Empfehlung hatte ihr zusammen mit ihren anderen Referenzen geholfen, auf die Enterprise versetzt zu werden. Seitdem war sie ein Mitglied der Crew.

Faszinierend und in diesem Zusammenhang doch auch mehr als irritierend ...

Auf den ersten Blick und für die meisten Menschen auch auf den zweiten passte alles zusammen: Die Aussagen ihrer befehlshabenden Offiziere, der saubere Lebenslauf und die durchschnittliche Karriere, wie sie viele einfache Crewmitglieder durchliefen, die mit ihrer Stellung zufrieden waren und nicht nach Höherem strebten. Mit Leistungen, die im Rahmen waren, mit Beurteilungen, die weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung auffielen ausuferten ...

Genau dieses Profil aber stimmte in keinem Fall mit der Person überein, die er gestern auf der Bühne gesehen hatte. Jemand, der so präzise tanzte, der seinen Körper so perfekt beherrschte, erbrachte keine durchschnittlichen Leistungen im Nahkampf- oder im Ausdauertraining. Er war auch kein schlechter Schütze. Noch waren seine Ergebnisse bei psychologischen und geistigen Reaktions-Tests so unauffälliges Mittelmaß.

Es sei denn, die Person wollte anderen diesen Eindruck vermitteln, um ihre tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten und Begabungen zu verschleiern. Das ließ nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: Fiel Shirin Kazan in diese Kategorie von Menschen? Und wenn ja, was hatte sie dann vor der Sternenflotte zu verbergen?

Ihm kamen zehn Dienstvorschriften in den Sinn, die es ihm erlauben würden, den Unstimmigkeiten genauer nachzugehen, um die Sicherheit des Schiffes und der Crew nur auf einen Verdacht hin zu schützen, und zehn weitere Regeln der Sternenflotte, die dagegen sprachen, weil er damit sonst die Persönlichkeitsrechte Shirin Kazans verletzte. Immerhin hatte sie sich auf der Enterprise bisher nichts zuschulden kommen lassen. Eher im Gegenteil. Auch hier waren ihre Beurteilungen durch Chief O'Hara durchweg positiv.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Person trat in den Raum. Spock entschied sich dazu, die Klärung dieses moralischen Dilemmas erst einmal auf später zu verschieben und deaktivierte mit einer raschen Bewegung Personalakte und Bildschirm.

.

* * *

.

„Danke für die Zusammenstellung der Liste unserer Drückeberger, Schwester Reynolds." Leonard McCoy studierte mit finsterem Gesicht die Namen auf dem Datenpadd und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wer sich alles dort eingefunden hatte, Männer und Frauen jeden Alters, angefangen mit Chefingenieur Scott bis hin zu irgendwelchen Frischlingen von der Akademie, die sie erst seit dem Beginn der Mission an Bord hatten.

Die grauhaarige Frau schmunzelte. „Soll ich den Leuten gleich auch eine Einladung zur Vereinbarung eines Termins schicken?", sagte sie.

„Natürlich. Und notieren Sie sich auch diejenigen, die nach Ausflüchten suchen oder sich bis morgen Abend nicht gemeldet haben. Die werde ich mir nämlich persönlich vorknüpfen." Er begegnete dem wissenden Blick seiner ältesten und zuverlässigsten Kraft, die dort Ordnung zu schaffen wusste, wo es nötig war.

Er nickte ihr zu. Sie waren eben ein eingespieltes Team, und das war auch gut so. Dann klemmte er sich das Padd unter dem Arm. „Ich bin jetzt aber erst einmal in einer Besprechung. Rufen Sie mich bitte nur in dringenden Notfällen."

„Ja natürlich, Sir." Das bedeutete mit anderen Worten, dass er vermutlich nichts von ihr hören würde.

Mit weitausholenden Schritten verließ er die Krankenstation und eilte zum nächsten Turbolift, wich kurz einer Gruppe von Technikern aus und betrat die Kabine, bemerkte allerdings erst zu spät, dass der Aufzug die unteren Decks ansteuerte.

„Na toll...", grummelte er, während er trotzdem sein Deck eingab. „Aber was soll's. Ich komme ohnehin schon zu spät, da machen ein paar Minuten mehr auch nichts aus." Durch diese Worte veranlasste er, die junge schwarzhaarige Frau, die bisher intensiv ein Datenpadd studierte hatte, aufzusehen. „Sir? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", überspielte McCoy seinen Ärger und betrachtete seine Mitfahrerin genauer. „Yeoman ..." Er hatte sie doch erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Der Name lag ihm auf der Zunge ...

„Kazan", half sie ihm aus und ließ ihn stutzten. Den Namen hatte er doch gerade eben erst gelesen ... Moment, mal, stand sie nicht auch auf der schwarzen Liste?

Genau in dem Moment in dem er sein eigenes Padd wieder zur Hand nahm und die Liste aufrufen wollte, hielt der Fahrstuhl und die Türen öffneten sich.

Ehe er noch etwas sagen, oder sie aufhalten konnte, huschte die junge Frau mit einem „Entschuldigung, Sir", an ihm vorbei und verschwand in einer Geschwindigkeit und Dynamik, die er einem solch zierlichem Persönchen nicht zugetraut hatte, im Gang.

Jetzt wusste er aber auch wieder woher er sie kannte – der wiegende Schritt war der einer Tänzerin. Sie war ihm noch in ihrem Kostüm entgegen gekommen, als er sich dann doch noch entschlossen hatte eine kurze Pause zumachen , und sich zumindest am Buffet des orientalischen Abend zu bedienen und so seinen Hunger zu stillen, aber auch, um einen Blick auf Jim zu werfen.

Zumindest hatte die Veranstaltung den Captain in eine bessere Stimmung als während seinem Untersuchungstermin gebracht, bis Spock ihm den Flirt mit einem jungen hübschen Fähnrich verhagelt hatte.

Auch wenn es keinen offensichtlichen Grund gab, so sorgte er sich doch ein wenig um seinen Freund. Dadurch, dass dieser seiner Frage nach nächtlichen Alpträumen ausgewichen war, hatte er bewiesen, dass da immer noch etwas in ihm wühlte und zu schaffen machte. Leonard beschloss für sich, das unbedingt im Auge zu behalten und Jim notfalls noch einmal bei einer günstigeren Gelegenheit auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Dann aber seufzte er und blickte auf das Datenpadd, um das zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte, während der Turbolift wieder lautlos nach oben raste. Richtig, Miss Kazan stand auf der Liste. Nun, dann würde er die junge Dame ja spätestens in ein paar Tagen wiedersehen und konnte sie sich genauer vorknüpfen.

Der Rest des Weges verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, und so erreichte er endlich den Besprechungsraum des Captains. Dort stellte er fest, dass außer Spock noch niemand vom Führungspersonal anwesend war.

Der Vulkanier schien wieder einmal etwas gelesen zu haben, doch nun deaktivierte er den Bildschirm, ehe McCoy erkennen konnte, um was es sich genau handelte und ließ ihn wieder in die Tischplatte einfahren. Dann sah er auf. „Dr. , gut dass Sie schon da sind. Ich wollte ohnehin mit Ihnen reden."

„So? Worum geht es? Wenn es sich um den gesundheitlichen Zustand von Captain Kirk handelt, dann vergessen Sie es gleich. Es gibt schließlich auch so etwas wie eine ärztliche Schweigepflicht, von der mich der Patient erst persönlich entbinden muss, sofern nicht ein schwerwiegender Verdacht besteht, dass die Sicherheit des Schiffes gefährdet sein könnte. Muss ich die entsprechenden Paragraphen wirklich zitieren?"

„Mir ist sehr wohl bekannt, dass ...", Spock zitierte in aller Seelenruhe, den entsprechenden Absatz, was McCoy dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu verdrehen, und fügte dann genau so sachlich hinzu. „Ich möchte Sie jedoch daran, dass ich als sein erster Offizier informiert werden sollte, wenn es ernsthafte Bedenken über seine Diensttauglichkeit gibt. Denn dass Sie mich gleich darauf angesprochen haben, zeigt doch, dass Sie etwas in dieser Richtung beschäftigt."

Touché, das hatte gesessen. Das Spitzohr lernte dazu, aber der Arzt war nicht bereit, so schnell klein beizugeben und seinen Ärger über die eigene Dummheit zu zeigen. „Warum? Sind Sie jetzt etwa auf einmal wieder scharf auf den Posten?", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Viel zu gut erinnerte er sich wie alles vor ein paar Jahren erst angefangen hatte ...

„Natürlich nicht! Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Das klang sogar schon etwas empört. „Als Vulkanier ist mir Ehrgeiz unbekannt, aber ich möchte auf der anderen Seite nur das Beste für das Schiff und die Crew. In ungefähr sechsundsiebzig Stunden erreichen wir die Sternenbasis 47, danach werden wir in völlig unbekannten Raum vorstoßen. Deshalb sollten wir bis dahin letzte Unstimmigkeiten klären, denn wenn wir Vanguard hinter uns lassen, sind wir weitestgehend auf uns allein gestellt."

„Erinnern sie mich nicht daran", McCoy schüttelte sich innerlich, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. „Fünf Jahre ..."

„Genau genommen vier Jahre zehn Monate und einundzwanzig Tage ..."

„An was soll ich dich nicht erinnern, Pille?" erklang da eine dritte Stimme. James T. Kirk war eingetreten und eilte auf seine lockere jungenhafte Art durch den Raum. Der Arzt musterte ihn sehr genau. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Captain in der letzten Nacht schlecht geschlafen hatte. Ein gutes Zeichen ... oder der Einfluss des entspannten letzten Abends.


	6. Der Schleier fällt

„Die ist bei der Sicherheit? Das ist doch ein Witz!" Shirins Mund umspielte ein leises Lächeln, als sie an den beiden Zivilisten vorüberging, Wissenschaftler, die erst vor kurzem an Bord gekommen waren, um an der großen Fünf-Jahres-Mission teilzunehmen und überall im Schiff herumschwirrten um die Gegebenheiten kennen zu lernen.

Sie hatte sich nie daran gestört, dass viele Menschen sie unterschätzten. Eher im Gegenteil, es war ihr auch lieber so. Unauffälligkeit verhinderte unangenehme Fragen. Und sicherte ihr Überleben in einer Welt, die vermutlich nicht freundlich reagieren würde, wenn man herausbekäme, was Besonderes an ihr war.

Nun waren die beiden Frachträume an der Außenhülle und in der Nähe der Shuttlelandebuchten ihr Ziel. Es gehörte seit dem Abflug zu ihren Aufgaben, sie wöchentlich mindestens einmal zu überprüfen. Eigentlich ein todlangweiliger Job ... aber er kam ihr aus mehr als einem Grund entgegen ...

Shirin gab den Code ein, der die Sperre der Tür deaktivierte und betrat die im Halbdunkel liegende Halle. Die Tür schloss sich zischend hinter ihr. Der große Raum war bis auf fünf am Boden verankerte Sicherheitscontainer leer.

Irgendwann einmal würde es hier anders aussehen, dieser Ort würde sich nach und nach mit Fundstücken, die sie auf der langen Mission aufsammeln würden, füllen, hier würde aber man auch Proben der Fauna, Flora und Mineralien noch unbekannter Welten und vermutlich auch Handelsobjekte einlagern. Doch das war noch Zukunftsmusik und so lange hatte sie hier alle Freiheiten den Raum ohne Störung zu nutzen.

Nur die Notbeleuchtung flammte auf – und dabei würde sie es erst einmal auch belassen, denn mit dem vollständigen Licht würde sie auch die Scanner und Kameras aktivieren. Dem Protokoll zufolge war sie auch nicht dazu verpflichtet, so zu handeln, es sei denn, es lag ein Grund dafür vor.

Der letzte gründliche Scan, ja sogar eine Reinigung, waren kurz vor dem Verlassen des Docks erfolgt, und seitdem hatte sich hier ihres Wissens nichts getan. Auch das Logbuch des Raumes bestätigte, dass sie die einzige war, die diesen Ort in den letzten vier Wochen betreten hatte.

Also reichte eine oberflächliche Kontrolle, wie sie jetzt eine vornehmen würde. Dennoch verharrte sie noch einen Moment vor dem Bildschirm, ehe sie ihn wieder abschaltete und über das „Was wäre wenn" nachgrübelte.

Natürlich gab es mindestens fünf Wege, das Log zu manipulieren, wie sie auf Enparos VII durch ihren Chief gelernt hatte, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen und sich dadurch verrückt machen. Im Moment waren alle Eventualitäten berücksichtigt ...

Sie nahm den Tricorder zur Hand und scannte die Stellen, die ihrer Erfahrung nach Schwachpunkte des Lagerraums bildeten, hob das Gerät auch in die Höhe, um nach Verunreinigungen zu suchen.

Aber da war nichts außer dem üblichen Staub, der sich mit der Zeit auf jedem Schiff ansammelte und einigen Partikeln die von ihr selbst stammen mussten. Auch die Verschlusscodes der Sicherheitscontainer waren wie immer unangetastet.

Shirin vergewisserte sich schließlich noch einmal, dass alle Überwachungsanlagen außer Betrieb waren, dann befestigte sie das Gerät an der Halterung ihres Gürtels und stellte sich mitten in den Raum, um die Arme sinken zu lassen und sich zu entspannen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam, während tiefe Atemzüge ihre Brust hoben und senkten.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau faltete die Hände vor der Brust, so als wolle sie beten. Stattdessen berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen Stirn, Augen, Mund und schließlich ihre Kehle.

Dabei murmelte sie beständig, aber tonlos ein Mantra in einer alten terranischen Sprache, die Linguisten als eine Mischung aus Hindi und Panjabi identifiziert hätten.

Die kurze aber intensive Meditation bewirkte, dass die Fesseln, die sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte, fielen. Nun endlich erlaubte sie ihrem wahren Selbst, sich zu entfalten wie ein Schmetterling und die körperliche Hülle auszufüllen.

Shirin setzte sich in Bewegung, erst langsam ... kurz darauf wurde sie schneller und schneller. Präzise wie ein Uhrwerk bewegten sich ihre Muskeln, pumpte ihr Herz Sauerstoff und Adrenalin in die Muskeln, entfaltete das volle Potential ihres Körpers.

In den Sporthallen der Enterprise hätte sie mit diesem Tempo nur Aufmerksamkeit erregt, wäre mit mehr als einer unangenehmen Fragen konfrontiert und vermutlich irgendwann zu einer genaueren medizinischen Untersuchung zitiert worden.

Deshalb genoss sie den Augenblick so gut sie konnte - die Freiheit, die sie für einen Moment vergessen ließ, was sie schon so lange vor allen anderen verbergen musste.

Aus dem Lauf heraus ging sie in eine Abfolge von weiten und hohen Sprüngen aber auch Saltos mit Drehungen über, schlug Räder und wechselte danach ohne Anstrengungen immer wieder in ihren schnellen Lauf zurück.

Ohne sonderlich außer Atem gekommen zu sein, verlangsamte Shirin nach ein paar Minuten ihr Tempo und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Nachdenklich schob sie die Strähnen zurück, die sich aus ihren streng zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haar gelöst hatten, lockerte die Spange, um die Frisur zu korrigieren und seufzte dann leise.

„Ich sollte sie mir endlich schneiden lassen", murmelte Shirin, schüttelte aber im nächsten Moment den Kopf, ließ die seidigen schwarzen Strähnen durch ihre Hände gleiten, wohl wissend, dass sie es wieder nicht tun würde.

Schon die Kürzung ihrer Mähne, die einst bis zu den Knien gereicht hatte, auf die Länge, die nach der Dienstvorschrift noch erlaubt war, hatte ihr im Herzen weh getan, denn es war ihr größter Stolz gewesen. Es war das einzige, was ihr von ihrem früheren Leben geblieben war, die letzte Bindung zu dem ihr seit ihrer Geburt vorherbestimmten Schicksal.

Und auch wenn sie letzteres so sehr verabscheut hatte, dass sie aus dem goldenen Palast ihres ersten Lebens und vor den Pflichten als Tochter ihres Clans geflohen war – es wäre falsch gewesen, ihre Herkunft und ihre Wurzeln ganz zu verleugnen, genauso wenig, wie sie es mit dem Blut tun konnte, das in ihren Adern floss.

Sie hob den rechten Arm und schob das rote Hemd hoch, um die Narbe zu betrachten, die sich dort nur noch als schwache Linie abzeichnete, berührte mit den Finger die feine Naht, die auch bald verblasst sein würde und erinnerte sich an die schwere Wunde, die dort einmal gewesen war.

Sie hatte die Zerstörung ihres Decks beim ersten Angriff der ‚U.S.S. Vengeance' über der Erde nur überlebt, weil sie stark, geistesgegenwärtig und überlebensfähig genug gewesen war, um die Verletzung, die Strahlung und schließlich auch den Druckabfall zu überstehen.

Ihr Körper hatte kurz darauf auch noch die Kraft gehabt, die schweren Aufbauten von Oa zu heben und die heutige Freundin aus dem zerstörten Teil des Decks zu bringen, ehe die Konzentration an giftigen Gasen zu groß geworden wäre.

Den Schmerz ihres notdürftig verbundenen, bis zu den Knochen aufgeschlitzten Arms hatte sie dabei ganz ausgeblendet.

Das Chaos auf der Enterprise und später auch in San Francisco hatten sie davor geschützt genauer untersucht zu werden. Ein Yeoman, der sich selbst verarzten konnte, der trotz seiner eigenen Verletzungen erste Hilfe leistete, wo sie gebraucht wurde und dem medizinischen Dienst damit nicht zur Last fiel, wurde nicht beachtet, wenn es schlimmere Verletzte gab, die alle Aufmerksamkeit brauchten.

Bei den Nachuntersuchungen hatten sie ebenfalls nur Hilfskräfte durchgecheckt. Es war damals so gelaufen, wie sie gehofft hatte. Die Assistenzärztin, hatte ihr „gutes Heilfleisch" attestiert, eine oberflächliche Untersuchung ihres Blutes vorgenommen und sie dann glücklicherweise in Ruhe gelassen.

So hatte sich Shirin bei denen einreihen können, die schon nach ein paar Tagen wieder dienstfähig geschrieben worden waren und war so aus dem Radar des medizinischen Dienstes verschwunden.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Dennoch hatten sich diese wenigen Stunden tief in ihren Geist eingebrannt, vor allem eines...

Durch ihren Geist hallten nun Fetzen eines Gesprächs zwischen Captain Kirk und Admiral Marcus, das schiffsweit übertragen worden war. Einige wenige Worten hatten sie dabei allerdings bis ins Mark erschüttert.

Shirin hob unwillkürlich die Hände zu den Ohren und ließ sie sofort wieder sinken. Das war eine dumme, kindische Geste. Diese Stimmen kamen aus ihrem Geist und würden sich auch jetzt nicht verbannen lassen. Nein, sie musste sie erst erneut anhören und sich dann wieder tief in sich vergraben. Damals waren nämlich nicht nur die Schatten der düsteren Vergangenheit der Erde zurückgekehrt, sondern mit der Nennung eines Namens auch die ihres eigenen Lebens.

Für einen Moment hatte sie nicht glauben können und wollen, was sie da hörte, hatte mit sich gehadert und sogar gezögert ihren Posten verlassen, um sich selbst von der Wahrheit der Worte zu überzeugen.

Als sie es dann doch getan hatte, weil der Drang IHN zu sehen, mit IHM zu sprechen. IHM zu Füßen zu fallen... zu übermächtig geworden war, wurde genau dieses Verlangen zu ihre Rettung, denn durch die paar Schritte in den Gang, durch das Schott, das sich schon hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, war sie nicht wie die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Arbeitsgruppe hinaus ins All gerissen worden.

Auch später noch, als sie blind vor Schmerzen, Verzweiflung und Angst durch die angeschlagenen Sektoren des Schiffes geeilt war, hatte sie immer wieder dem Ruf ihres Blutes – oder wie sie sich jetzt selbst eingestand - ihrer tief sitzenden Konditionierung folgen wollen.

Mit einer unwilligen Kopfbewegung verdrängte Shirin die Gedanken und Gefühle, die mit ihren Geheimnissen verbunden waren und rang um ihre Selbstkontrolle. „Nein! Nein! Und nochmals Nein! Ich bin Yeoman Shirin Kazan, Mitglied der Crew der ‚U.S.S. Enterprise' und niemand anderes sonst!", stieß sie gequält und gleichzeitig wütend hervor, ballte die Fäuste und wollte mit ihnen gegen die nächstgelegene Wand schlagen, besann sich aber nur Millimeter davor eines besseren.

Stattdessen setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und rannte erneut los, so als ginge es um ihr Leben. Nur so konnte sie die negative Energie, das Gemenge aus Wut, Hass und Verzweiflung, das jetzt in ihr brodelte loswerden.

Und ihr Körper reagierte dankbar, verlangte nach noch mehr Höchstleistungen wie ein Motor, um den Stress abzubauen. Shirin war bereit, ihm auch das zu geben und setzte aus dem Lauf heraus zu einem waghalsigen Sprung an, der sie höher hinauf trug, als es einem normalen Menschen ohne Hilfsmittel möglich gewesen wäre.

Der doppelt mannshohe Container war kein Problem für sie – eher die dann doch ein wenige zu niedrige Hallendecke, die sie dazu zwang, den Körper in die Waagrechte zu bringen. Doch auch das war etwas was sie zustande brachte, ohne sich abzubremsen. Kaum war sie über das Hindernis hinweg landete sie auch schon mit einer eleganten Drehung in die Vertikale auf dem Boden, fing sich federnd ab, ohne jedoch die Hände zu benutzen.

Einen Augenblick verharrte sie in der kauernden Stellung und richtete sich dann langsam wieder auf. Doch anstatt weiter zu laufen, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte, blieb sie stocksteif stehen und drehte sich dann langsam – erst den Kopf, dann den Körper.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert, dann griff sie mechanisch nach dem Tricorder, hob ihn in Höhe von Nase und Mund. Sie aktivierte das Gerät, obwohl sie seiner eigentlich nicht bedurft hätte. Das unangenehme Prickeln in Mund und Nase war bereits Warnung genug.

‚Unvorsichtig, närrisch und dumm! Verdammt, was hat du nur getan!' Aber es war zu spät, sich zu verfluchen, denn die Unachtsamkeit war durch ihre eigene Schuld bereits passiert und zeigte nun spürbare Folgen, die sie selbst erstaunten und erschreckten..

Sie hätte nicht direkt über dem Container einatmen sollen. Das war ein großer ... verdammt großer Fehler ihrerseits gewesen ...


	7. Eine bittere Entscheidung

„Wenn ich das melde, könnte es sein, dass ich alles verliere, was ich bisher für mich erreicht habe. Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann begehe ich einen ebenso großen Fehler", murmelte Shirin. „Aber vielleicht ist ja doch noch alles zu retten."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zum Kontrollpanel des Lagerraums. Ihr Körper hatte längst angefangen, sich gegen die Mikroben zu wehren, die durch die Schleimhäute von Mund und Nase in ihn eingedrungen waren. Beides brannte inzwischen höllisch. Wellen von heißen und kalten Schauern rasten durch ihren Körper, während das Herz schneller schlug, um frisches Blut zu den infizierten Stellen zu bringen.

Das irritierte sie, denn normalerweise brauchte es länger, um ihren Körper in einen solchen Alarmzustand zu versetzen. Deshalb musste sie sich Gewissheit über das verschaffen, was die Beschwerden ausgelöst hatte ... so lange sie noch konnte. Sich Hoffnungen darauf zu machen, dass sie irgendetwas vertuschen konnte, wagte sie jetzt nicht mehr.

Sie aktivierte, Licht, Scanner und Kameras den Raums, fokussierte einige der beiden letzteren auf den kontaminierten Sicherheitscontainer. Sie untersuchte jeden Quadratmillimeter von dessen Decke in dem Bereich, den sie bei ihrem Sprung überquert hatte und fand schließlich, was sie suchte.

Die Verunreinigung war noch winzig, nicht mit dem Auge, sondern erst bei zwanzigfacher Vergrößerung sichtbar und doch wuchs sie bereits mit vermutlich steigender Geschwindigkeit. Grob geschätzt teilten sich die Mikroben alle paar Minuten, wenn sie das richtig einschätzte. musste sich die Kultur aus einem mikrofeinen Haarriss heraus entwickelt haben, der sich darunter befand.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Das hätte nicht sein dürften." Vermutlich hätte jetzt jeder andere Crewman jetzt seinen Chief kontaktiert, um ihm den Fund zu melden und auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten, aber Shirin zog die Hand wieder von der Taste zurück, mit der sie die Verbindung aktivieren konnte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Auf einem kleinen Außenposten wie Enparos VII hatte sie mit diesem Verhalten die medizinische Untersuchung umgehen können, weil dort niemand die Notfallprotokolle sonderlich ernst genommen hatte, vor allem nicht Doktor Grissen.

Hier auf dem modernsten Schiff der Sternenflotte würde sie sich bestimmt nicht vor der medizinischen Untersuchung drücken können. Und außerdem konnte sie ihren Zustand nicht mehr verheimlichen. Eine erste Fieberwelle durchpulste ihren Körper.

Shirin stützte sich kurz an der Wand ab ließ einen Hustenanfall zu. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, während sie tief ein und wieder ausatmete, um neue Kraft zu sammeln.

„Das ist wirklich nicht normal", murmelte sie und presste die Lippen aufeinander, ließ ihre Finger über das Panel fliegen. ‚Wenn schon alles, was ich verheimlicht habe auffliegen sollte, dann will ich meine Arbeit auch richtig machen', dachte sie und verdrängte die Gedanken an das Danach einfach . ‚Und damit vielleicht schlimmeres verhindern ... Ich muss schon allein für mich herausfinden, wie es dazu kommen konnte...'

Was auch immer in ihr wühlte, die Mikroben oder sollte sie besser sagen – Viren - hatten eine genauso verheerende Wirkung auf ihre Abwehrkräfte, wie der Erreger auf Enparos VII, der sie damals ein paar Tage lahm gelegt hatte.

Viele der normalen Menschen waren dagegen gestorben, weil ihre Organe dem Fieber nicht mehr hatten standhalten können. Sie würde es vermutlich auch jetzt wieder überleben, fragte sich aber zu welchem Preis ...

Shirin unterdrückte einen Schub von Schüttelfrost und erweiterte die Messtiefe des Scanners. Sie verfolgte den Haarriss geduldig weiter bis zu seinem Ursprung und stieß zischend die Luft aus, als sie zusätzlich zu den biologischen auch noch andere, sehr verräterische Teilchen entdeckte.

Eine Nanobombe!

Inaktiv, eingefasst in und geschützt durch das Metall war sie bei den letzten Scans natürlich nicht aufgefallen und natürlich auch der letzten gründlichen Reinigung des Lagerraums entgangen. Irgendwann in den letzten Wochen musste sie dann hoch gegangen sein, um ihr zerstörerisches Werk zu beginnen, unbemerkt von den Schiffssensoren, die eine – vermutlich auch noch kalte - Detonation in diesem Bereich im Normalbetrieb überhaupt nicht erfasst konnten.

Und wer sagte, dass sie die einzige dieses Typus war? Sie war keine Waffenspezialistin, derer es bedurft hätte, um den Typus der Bombe zu erkennen, wusste aber genug über Medizin, um die Gefährlichkeit der Viren schon anhand ihres der Wirkung auf ihren Metabolismus einzuschätzen.

Auch die grobe Form des Erregers, die sie in der größtmöglichen Auflösung gerade so erkennen konnte, gab ihr zu denken ... und da reichte Sicherheitsstufe 3, die normalerweise für solche Kontaminationen ausgerufen wurde, absolut nicht aus.

Nun endlich aktivierte sie die Sprechtaste und wartete geduldig, bis sich die Verbindung zu Chief Robert O'Hara, ihrem Teamleiter aufbaute. Das Gesicht des rothaarigen und sommersprossigen Iren erschien schon nach ein paar Sekunden auf dem Bildschirm neben dem Panel. Er blickte erstaunt drein. „Ja, Yeoman Kazan?"

„Bitte leiten Sie das Sicherheitsprotokoll der Stufe 5 für den Lagerraum D2-A-17.54011 ein. Einer der Sicherheitscontainer ist kontaminiert", redete Shirin nicht erst lange um den heißen Brei herum, sondern sandte ihm ohne weitere Erklärung die Daten.

Die runden grünen Augen des Chiefs wurden einen Moment größer. „Meinen Sie, dass das nicht ein wenig übertrieben ist?", fragte er dann erstaunt. „Es handelt sich hierbei immerhin um die höchste Sicherheitsstufe! Denken Mädchen, denken Sie daran, das bedeutet auf jeden Fall gelben Alarm. Wir kriegen ziemlichen Ärger, wenn das übertrieben ist."

„Ich weiß, Sir. Aber ... ich habe ... meine Gründe, wie sie sehen ... können." Shirin stützte sich auf dem Kontrollpult ab, als sie ein weiterer Fieberschub erfasste. Diesmal kam auch noch ein Übelkeitsschub dazu, der sie würgen ließ. „Aber es ist ernst, denn hier wurde eine Bombe gezündet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die einzige ist!"

„Wie bitte?" Der Mann schnappte hörbar nach Luft, kniff aber dann die Augen zusammen, als er die Daten studierte, die ihm Shirin mit kurz zuvor übermittelt hatte. „Ja, das sieht wirklich übel aus, Yeoman. Ich leite alles Notwendige in die Wege."

„Danke Sir. Haben Sie noch Anweisungen an mich?"

„Nur eine Mädchen. Sie haben jetzt verdammt noch mal nur noch eines zu tun, und das ist durchzuhalten. Ich will meine beste Frau nicht verlieren!"

„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, Sir", lächelte Shirin müde und wandte sich dann von dem erlöschenden Bildschirm ab.

Sie setzte sich dann auf den Boden und zog die Knie an das Kinn, überließ ihren Körper den eigenen Heilkräften. Die Viren waren dabei noch ihr geringstes Problem. Damit würde ihr Blut über kurz oder lang schon fertig werden, so wie mit so vielen anderen Infektionen zuvor, auch wenn es schmerzhaft werden und sie bis an den Rand des Todes bringen konnte ...

Doch in diesem Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie denken und fühlen sollte, ob sie Verzweiflung und Angst vor dem empfinden sollte, was nun auf sie zukam oder aber vielleicht sogar Erleichterung, dass das Versteckspiel, die Vorsicht vor den normalen Menschen ein Ende hatte?

Und vor allem, wie würde nun ihre Zukunft aussehen? Sie konnte logisch gesehen alles einmal durchspielen, angefangen damit, dass sie das Schiff verlassen und sich einer Anhörung würde stellen müssen.

Aber machte das wirklich Sinn? Denn noch waren sie im Förderationsraum, noch gab es die Vanguard-Station auf ihrem Weg und damit jede Möglichkeit, sie nach Hause zurückzuschicken. Dem würde ein Rattenschwanz von Möglichkeiten folgen, eine unangenehmer als die andere und nur wenige – die unwahrscheinlichsten - von Hoffnung geprägt.

‚Hätte ich doch nur nicht ...' Shirin seufzte leise und legte die Stirn auf die Knie. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie sich jetzt Vorwürfe machte und ihre Angst schürte. Was geschehen war, war nun einmal geschehen und sie würde mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen, wie auch immer die aussehen mochten.

.

.

* * *

.

.

„Die Tholianer verhalten sich ruhig, aber das ist natürlich kein Garant dafür, dass wir nicht mit Schwierigkeiten rechnen müssen, da sie sich aufgrund früherer Erfahrungen von Förderationsschiffen als extrem fremdenfeindlich erwiesen haben.

Deshalb werden wir ein paar Tage Zwischenhalt auf der Sternenbasis 47 machen, meine Herren und Dame, um die derzeitige Situation an dieser Grenze zu klären und ausführlich mit dem Stationsleiter, seinem Stab und den Personen unterhalten, die in der letzten Zeit in der Region operiert haben und die bereit sind, mit uns zu reden.

Sie können Ihren Untergebenen in dieser Zeit gerne Landurlaub erteilen, allerdings sollte dies nur in geordneten und überschaubaren Gruppen geschehen. Der normale Betrieb auf dem Schiff muss aufrecht erhalten", beendete James T. Kirk seinen Monolog und blickte in die Runde.

Neben Spock und McCoy waren nun auch noch Chefingenieur Scott und zwei weitere Führungsoffiziere des Schiffes anwesend, die er über das letzte Gespräch mit Admiral Thompson vom des Sternenflottenkommando und über die weiteren Pläne und Wünsche für die Mission informiert hatte.

„Und da wir Ärger wie magisch anziehen, werden wir uns garantiert mit diesen Typen herumschlagen müssen", folgte ein sarkastischer Einwurf von der Seite. „Irgend ein kleiner Funke bringt das Fass mit Sicherheit zum Überlaufen."

Der Captain blickte zu seinem Chefarzt hin. „Doktor McCoy, müssen Sie gleich alles so negativ sehen?", fragte er dann genervt. „Wir werden den tholianischen Raum nicht durchqueren, sondern nur ein paar Tage am Rand ihres Machtbereichs entlang fliegen. Vermutlich begegnen wir nicht einmal deren Schiffen."

„Captain, ich denke da realistisch. Bisher haben wir es immer geschafft, Ärger anzuziehen. Fragen Sie einfach einmal Mr. Spock, welche Prozentchance er uns einräumt, einmal ohne Konflikte davon zu kommen!"

Der Vulkanier, der bisher nur schweigend zugehört hatte, fühlte sich angesprochen und öffnete den Mund , doch in diesem Moment durchdrang ein scharfer Signalton den Raum. Sie wurden von der Brücke gerufen.

Erleichtert über die Störung aktivierte Jim die Verbindung. „Captain", meldete sich Lieutenant Uhura für alle hörbar zu Wort. „Die Sicherheit meldet einen Vorfall der Sicherheitsstufe 5 in einem der äußeren Lagerräume. Laut Chief O'Hara hat Yeoman Kazan bei einer Routineüberprüfung einen mit Mikroben kontaminierten Sicherheitscontainer eine Bombe entdeckt."

„Verhängen Sie wie vorgeschrieben gelben Alarm über das Schiff!", befahl Jim ohne lange nachzudenken, während er sich innerlich anspannte. „Sind bereits weitere Informationen über den Vorfall verfügbar? Und wo befindet sich der Yeoman jetzt?"

„Die Daten können Sie bereits abrufen Sir. Miss Kazan befindet sich leider noch im betroffenen Lagerraum. Sie ist bereits infiziert."

„Danke. Veranlassen sie alles Notwendige." Jim presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander und fluchte innerlich.

Seine Gedanken rasten. _Verdammt noch mal, musste er Pille diesmal recht geben? Standen die Enterprise und ihre Crew wirklich unter einem dunklen Stern und zogen Ärger wie magisch an?_

Und letztendlich – was hieß eigentlich ‚eine Bombe'? Wie war die trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an Bord gekommen? Und warum war das nicht schon früher irgendjemandem aufgefallen? Warum gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, der ungünstiger nicht hätte sein können? Wer wollte verhindern, dass sie in den tiefen Raum vorstießen?

Dann atmete der Captain tief aus und wieder ein. Er wusste, dass die Maßnahmen, die das Protokoll der Stufe 5 verlangte, bereits angelaufen waren und alles wie die Rädchen in einem Uhrwerk ineinander greifen würden.

Mehrere Teams waren bereits in Schutzanzügen auf dem Weg zu dem Lagerraum. Sie würden eine Quarantänezone aufbauen, sich um die Frau kümmern, die Lage sondieren und schließlich die notwendigen weiteren Vorkehrungen treffen, um eine Kontamination weiterer Crewmitglieder und des Schiffes zu verhindern.

Dann wandte er seinen Blick zu Spock, dessen Verhalten ihn jetzt ebenfalls irritierte. Zwar gehörte es zu seiner Natur Überraschung nicht offen zu zeigen, aber diesmal legte der erste Offizier eine Kaltblütigkeit an den Tag, die seinesgleichen suchte.

Schon bei der Nennung des Namens von Yeoman Shirin Kazan – war das nicht eine der Tänzerinnen vom vergangenen Abend? – hatte er eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und mit der nächsten Bewegung den Bildschirm vor seinem Platz ausfahren lassen. Aufmerksam studierte er den Datenwust. Hin und wieder neigte er aufmerksam den Kopf und murmelte schließlich: „Faszinierend."

Jim runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist faszinierend daran, dass wir gelben Alarm haben, uns mit einer ungeklärten Bedrohung herumschlagen müssen und nun auch noch das Leben eines Besatzungsmitglieds auf Messers Schneide steht?", fragte er dann scharf.

Spock sah ihn ruhig an. „Captain, Miss Kazan wird mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 95,8 Prozent überleben. Sie hat das Problem außerdem erstaunlich genau eingegrenzt und analysiert. Bemerkenswert ist jedoch vor allem, wo sie die Kontamination gefunden hat."

Er spielte für alle sichtbar einen Umriss des betroffenen Containers ein. Die infizierte Stelle war rot leuchtend markiert. Jim schnappte nach Luft, aber es war der Freund an seiner Seite, der seine Gedanken laut aussprach. „Mitten auf der Decke? Sie wollen doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass die Dame bei ihrer Überprüfung auf dem Container herumgekraxelt ist?", murmelte der Arzt. „Oder vielleicht drübergehüpft wie ein Gummiball?"

„Das sollten Sie Yeoman Kazan wohl selbst fragen... Ich schlage vor, Doktor McCoy, Sie persönlich übernehmen die Untersuchung der Frau", entgegnete der Vulkanier viel zu ruhig und abgeklärt, so als würde er schon eine Antwort auf das Rätsel kennen. „Allerdings möchte ich mich noch nicht weiter dazu äußern, da mir noch nicht alle zur Verifizierung vorliegenden Informationen vorliegen."

Jim spürte, wie sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete, das er nur nicht so recht zuordnen konnte und sich in seinem Magen zentrierte. Da war eine unbestimmte Ahnung, die unangenehme Erinnerungen in eine Richtung wecken wollte, die er jetzt aber ganz und gar nicht brauchen konnte. Deshalb drängte er diese Gedanken erst einmal schnell beiseite und wandte sich dem Arzt zu: „Pille?"

Der grinste nur schief und erwiderte: „Kein Problem. Das werde ich mit Vergnügen tun, denn die Dame stand ohnehin auf meiner schwarzen Liste!"

„Liste?" Der Captain war leicht irritiert, im nächsten Moment musste er aber trotz der ernsten Lage gleich doppelt grinsen, denn er erinnerte sich wieder, worum es sich dabei handelte.

McCoy ließ seinen Blick zudem in der Runde schweifen und fügte dann noch genüsslich hinzu: „Einer Liste, auf der Sie übrigens auch stehen, Chefingenieur Scott. Wenn der Zwischenfall geklärt und wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, würde ich Sie nämlich auch gerne einmal richtig auf ihren Gesundheitszustand überprüfen. Ah ja, dass trifft auch auf ihren Kollegen Keenser zu."


	8. Der Preis des Überlebens

„Nein ... das ist nicht nötig", Shirin wehrte den Injektor ab, den der Arzt im Schutzanzug an ihren Hals ansetzen wollte, nachdem er sie mit dem Tricorder gescannt hatte und versuchte die Hände des anderen zu packen.

Er war nur einer der vielen Leute, die plötzlich im Lagerraum herumwuselten, nachdem eine für sie unbestimmbare Zeit lang nichts passiert war. Wann und wie die Männer und Frauen aufgetaucht waren, hatte sie nicht einmal mehr richtig mitbekommen, da ihr Immunsystem nun alle Kräfte für sich beanspruchte und auch ihre Sinne auf ein Mindestmaß heruntergeschaltet hatte. Sie sah undeutlich und verschwommen, hörte nur wie durch einen dicken Wattebausch und schmeckte in diesem Moment gar nichts mehr.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Yeoman Kazan! Ihr Kreislauf steht kurz vor dem Kollaps!", ließ sich der Arzt im Schutzanzug nicht beirren. Einer seiner Helfer hielt ihren Arm fest und versuchte auch den anderen zu erwischen, um sie zu fixieren.

„Wenn ich nichts dagegen unternehme, wird Ihr Herz, dann der Rest Ihrer Organe aussetzen! Halten Sie endlich still. Das ist ein Befehl!"

Der Mediziner versuchte nun erneut, den Injektor anzusetzen, aber Shirin sammelte noch einmal alle Kräfte, die ihr noch zur Verfügung standen. Sie drehte sich mit aller Gewalt von den beiden Männern weg, es gelang ihr sogar sich aus dem festen Griff zu lösen und zwei Schritt zur Seite zu robben, aber dann erfasste sie schon ein weiterer Fieberschub, gefolgt von einem Krampf.

„Bitte ... nicht ...", stieß sie hervor, spürte, wie ihr Immunsystem zum letzten Schlag gegen den Virus ansetzte und fügte schwächer werdend hinzu. „Sie ... bringen ... mich ... damit ... um ..."

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, während sie die Hand ein weiteres Mal hob, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, man würde auf sie hören. Denn wenn sie ihr das Mittel genau jetzt injizierten, starb sie vielleicht wirklich.

Noch bevor sie jedoch in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ob man auf sie hörte, erfasste sie ein starker Sog und ihr Bewusstsein stürzte in bodenlose Dunkelheit. So wie sie es auf Enparos VII erlebt hatte.

Nur hatte sie sich damals noch rechtzeitig in ihrem Quartier einschließen können und die anderen Personen in der Forschungsstation hatten entweder selbst um ihr Leben gekämpft oder andere Sorgen gehabt, um ihr Fehlen zu bemerken ...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Miss Kazan befindet sich in Intensivraum 2, Sir. Die höchsten Quarantäneprotokolle sind bereits aktiv ", erklärte Schwester Reynolds, als Leonard McCoy die Krankenstation betrat. Er nickte nur und ging gleich in den hinteren Teil seines Wirkungsbereichs durch, in dem er normalerweise die schweren Fälle betreute, legte sein Padd auf den Arbeitsplatz und trat an die Scheibe aus transparentem Aluminium, die ihn von dem Geschehen trennten.

Doktor Gazetti, der den Einsatz im Lagerraum geleitet hatte, verfrachtete den leblos wirkenden Körper der jungen Frau zusammen mit einem Helfer gerade von der Trage, die mit einem Energiefeld umgeben gewesen war, auf das Biobett. Yeoman Kazan schien also nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

Sofort sprangen die Sensoren an, maßen Temperatur, Herzfrequenz, und andere Daten, die auf die Scheibe projiziert wurden. Als die beiden Männer zurücktraten schaltete sich ein Energiefeld an und bedeckte den Körper mit einem Raster aus grünen Strichen, um ihn komplett biometrisch zu erfassen. Auch dieses Bild war im nächsten Moment zu sehen.

McCoy runzelte die Stirn, als er diese genauer studierte. „Was ist denn das für ein Durcheinander?", murmelte er.

Denn da passte ein Wert nicht wirklich zum anderen. Das Herz der jungen Frau schlug immer noch schnell, dafür hatten die anderen Organe ihre Arbeit auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert. Die Temperatur in den Gliedmaßen war drastisch gesunken, während sie in Kopf und Torso einen lebensbedrohlichen Wert erreicht hatte, etwas, was ganz und gar nicht normal war und eigentlich nicht sein durfte ...

Sie atmete flach aber schnell, als ob die Lungen die Sauerstoffzufuhr im Blut erhöhen müssten. Dazu wurde sie immer wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt, die ihren Leib erzittern ließen.

„Sir, gut, dass Sie da sind. Yeoman Kazan ist in diesem Zustand, seit sie das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Bevor das geschah, wehrte sie sich vehement dagegen, dass ich ihr Dilphapham geben, um die Fieberschübe einzudämmen", erklärte der junge Doktor aufgeregt.

„Haben Sie es ihr danach verabreicht, Gazetti?"

„Nein Sir, kurz bevor Yeoman Kazan ganz zusammenklappte, flehte sie mich an, es nicht zu tun, behauptete, es würde sie umbringen. Da sich die Werte danach etwas beruhigten, habe ich es sein gelassen", folgte die verlegene Antwort.

„Das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so, denn es scheint, als habe sie nicht ganz unrecht mit ihrer Vermutung ...", murmelte McCoy und rief weitere Daten ab, um seine Vermutung rückzuversichern.

Und ja, tatsächlich Das Medikament hätte den Körper der jungen Frau unnötig ausgebremst. Es sah so aus, als ob dieser selbst nur zu genau wusste, wie er sich gegen die Eindringlinge zu wehren hatte, die nun auch auf dem medizinischen Scanner sichtbar wurden. Das reichte aber noch nicht aus, um eine vollständige Diagnose zu stellen.

Deshalb gab er rasch weitere Anweisungen: „Verabreichen Sie Miss Kazan gar nichts, außer reinem Sauerstoff, Gazetti. Nehmen Sie ihr stattdessen Blut ab, damit wir genauer herausfinden können, was mit ihr eigentlich los ist und welcher Virus sie da in seinen Klauen hält, damit wir ihr vernünftig helfen können."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_‚Dein Körper funktioniert auch jetzt schon wie ein präzise arbeitendes Uhrwerk. Sollte er einmal kompromittiert werden, finden die Wächter in deinem Blut das Problem umgehend, werden es isolieren und bekämpfen._

_In dieser Zeit bist du allerdings hilflos wie ein neugeborenes Kind, schwach und unkoordiniert, so gut wie blind und fast taub. Deshalb ist es wichtig, auf die ersten Alarmzeichen zu hören, um sich rechtzeitig zurückziehe, um deine Familie benachrichtigen zu können, wenn du in die Verlegenheit kommen solltest dich unter Normalsterblichen bewegen zu müssen", erklärte eine ruhig wirkende Stimme kalt._

_‚Um zu begreifen, wie immens wichtig, diese Schutzmaßnahme ist und damit du lernst, was zu tun ist, hast du mit dem Kuchen gerade eben auch Gift gegessen ...'_

Shirin spürte wie damals als Dreijährige die Übelkeit, die sie dann plötzlich erfasste hatte, fühlte den gefühllosen Blick der Frau auf sich ruhen, die alles andere, nur kein Betteln und Flehen erwartete.

_Trotzdem konnte das kleine Mädchen nicht anders als die Arme auszustrecken. ‚Manan? Manan?'- Eine Geste, die mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag auf ihre Wange quittiert und von der herzlosen Anweisung begleitet wurde: __**‚Nein Shirin! Handle! Und lebe!'**_

Und das hatte sie damals unter Tränen auch getan, obwohl sie danach das Vertrauen zu ihrer eigenen Mutter verloren und diese danach nur noch gefürchtet hatte. Etwas, was die Sippenältesten bewusst forciert hatten, wie sie selbst später durch das Beispiel ihres jüngsten Bruders herausfinden sollte, weil sie die Stelle ihrer verstorbenen Lebensspenderin hatte einnehmen müssen, um ihn durch die erste Prüfung seines Lebens zu führen ...

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen kehrte Shirin aus der Welt ihrer Erinnerungen in die Realität zurück. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass sie sich nicht mehr im von kalten Winden umtosten Palast ihrer Sippe – fünfundzwanzig Jahre früher - sondern auf der Krankenstation der Enterprise befand. Die Geräuschkulisse, das Licht, auch der Geruch waren einfach zu unterschiedlich und erinnerte nicht im Entferntesten an die Stille und das Gemisch an unterschiedlichen aber angenehmen Düften, die in den großen Räumen des alterwürdigen Bauwerks vorgeherrscht hatte.

Ihre Hände ertasteten einen weichen, wabenartigen Stoff unter und neben sich. Eine leichte aber nichtsdestoweniger wärmende Decke. Fremdkörper an Schläfen, Pulsadern und über den Herzen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass ihre erste Ahnung richtig gewesen war. Sie lag also angeschlossen an die üblichen Sensoren in einem Biobett der Intensivstation, wie es die Dienstvorschriften in einem Fall wie dem ihren vorgaben.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Finger, hob vorsichtig die Hände zum Hals, um ihren den Puls zu spüren. Die kleinen Plättchen, die Herzrhythmus, Blutdruck und anderes maßen beließ sie jedoch an Ort und Stelle.

Mund und Nase fühlten sich trocken an, aber da waren kein Brennen, kein Schmerz mehr. Nur Benommenheit und Erschöpfung, wie damals in der Forschungsstation. Ob ihr Körper den Virus bereits besiegt hatte, wusste sie nicht ... aber das würde sie vermutlich bald erfahren.

Shirin setzte sich vorsichtig auf, als die erste Schwäche vorüber war, stützte sich mit den Händen ab und drehte dann ihren Kopf, um sich vorsichtig umzusehen.

Natürlich war die Scheibe aus transparentem Aluminium hochgefahren, die Schleuse als einziger Zugang fest verriegelt. Ein bitterer Zug spielte um ihren Mund, als ihr andere Gedanken in den Kopf kamen: _‚So kann ich mich schon einmal an diese Art von Quartier gewöhnen ...'_

Dann beugte sie sich ein Stück vor und versuchte zu erkennen, wie viel Zeit seit ihrer Meldung an Chief O'Hara vergangen war. Eine Uhr war nicht zu sehen, aber es musste schon in der Gamma-Schicht sein, denn das Licht war gedämpft und sonst niemand zu sehen, bis auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der bei den Bildschirmen der gegenüberliegenden Wand saß und ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Sonst hätte er vermutlich schon mitbekommen, dass seine Patientin wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.

Vorsichtig streifte Shirin die Decke zurück, stellte fest, dass sie nur einen locker herunterhängenden und im Rücken von Bändern gehaltenen Kittel trug – welche sie rasch verknotete - und ließ die Füße von der Liege gleiten. Als sie ihr Gewicht auf die Beine verlagerte, erfasste sie erneut ein Anfall von Schwäche, doch der ging genau so schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war.

Langsam tappte sie auf nackten Füßen zu der Scheibe, um besser zu erkennen, mit was sich der Chefarzt der Enterprise da eigentlich beschäftigte, was ihn so in den Bann schlug, dass er ihr Erwachen nicht bemerkt hatte. Bisher hatte er leicht vorgebeugt dagesessen, das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, nun richtete er sich in Habachtstellung auf und öffnete ein weiteres Fenster auf dem Bildschirm.

Shirin taumelte leicht, als sie von einem leichten Schwindelgefühl erfasst wurde, da sie erkannte, um was es sich handelte. Sie verzichtete aber darauf, sich an der Scheibe abzustützen.

Statt dessen schlang sie die Arme um sich. Ihr wurde kalt, aber das lag nicht an der Temperatur des Raumes oder einem weiteren Fieberschub. Sie wusste genau, was er da gerade studierte und für was er den letzten Beweis suchte.

Diese Analysen waren einmal ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen, und sie hatte sie bereits mit zehn Jahren so zu lesen gewusst wie andere Kinder ein normales Buch. Mit fünfzehn hätte sie an jeder Universität der Erde problemlos ihren Doktor in Medizin und Biogenetik machen können ...

Das eine Blutbild war das ihre. Das andere das ihres Stammvaters und zwar in weitaus besserer Qualität und detailreicher als sie je eines zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie wusste auch wieso: Der Doktor konnte ja schließlich auch auf Proben zurückgreifen, die nicht schon über zweihundertundfünfzig Jahre alt waren.

„Khan ...",murmelte sie unwillkürlich.

In diesem Moment schreckte Doktor Leonard McCoy auf und drehte sich um, so als habe er ihre Stimme bemerkt. Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, als habe er sie nicht außerhalb des Bettes erwartet, dann jedoch musterte er sie scharf.

Shirin wich seinem Blick nicht aus. ‚Ich habe schon einmal die Flucht nach vorne gewagt, indem ich aus meinem alten Leben ausgebrochen bin, nun sollte ich es ein weiteres mal tun und zu dem stehen was ich bin! Denn nur so kann ich steuern, was ich ihnen erzähle und was nicht', entschied sie sich und antwortete auf die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem leisen „Ja!"


End file.
